IDF El Origen
by ILSly
Summary: Volumen #1 de la Serie "Momentos Perdidos" pertenecientes a I.D.F
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_Autorreflexión: Si la pobre JK supiera lo que hago con sus queridos e inocentes personajes, seguro me demandaría…_

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Y más adelante Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

Esto son una serie de viñetas Drarry **basadas en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

Dedicatoria: Divida en dos partes. Primero para **Rose Black-Malfoy**, sister de mi alma, pensaba tener un 3-shot para tu cumple pero no pude, sorry, así que puse toda mi dedicación en obsequiarte esto. Aunque sigo trabajando en el otro fic ;) Te amo, mucho. Gracias por todo. Y segundo para **Tenchi Uchiha**, esta es la sorpresa que te prometí sis, pensaba terminarlo antes que regresaras pero por cuestiones de tiempo (y de que el propio fic se extendió demasiado), no pude. ^^ Pero bueno, aquí esta. Disfrútenlo.

_**«La lujuria camina tras la desesperación igual que tras las líneas de la batalla, pues la tristeza, como la muerte, es una negación de la vida, y la vida, lista y carente de escrúpulos, está siempre lista para anunciar su presencia y reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho».**_

**Lycanthia or The Children of Wolves (Hijos de Lobos)**

**Tanith Lee - 1981**

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #1 Enfrentamientos**

-¡Malfoy! ¡Potter! – Gritó la voz del Entrenador Wharton y ambos se fulminaron a base de miradas asesinas antes de girar su rostro hacia él- ¡Se quedarán dos horas extras de entrenamiento! ¡Exhaustivo! ¡Y ya, compórtense!- Harry le dio un último puntapié a Draco a espaldas del Entrenador y luego, a regañadientes, le extendió la mano para ponerlo en pie. Draco gruñó pero la tomó, quedando a centímetros de él.

-Potter, no tienes _ni idea_ de cuanto te odio…-le murmuró éste con voz venenosa y Harry bufó para después alejarse y encaminarse hacía los sacos de boxeo, imaginando en cada golpe que daba al rostro del rubio plasmado sobre el cuero negro.

Estaba cansado de Draco, o mejor dicho, estaba cansado de discutir todos los putos días con Draco. Estaba harto de que los "castigaran" como si fueran unos malditos colegiales y todo por culpa de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Golpeó con fuerza una vez más y el saco de boxeo se balanceo lejos de él, regresando con su efecto de péndulo. Harry giró sobre si mismo y golpeo con una patada lateral.

Harry se había reclutado como Auror (más exacto sería decir que prácticamente lo secuestraron como recluta) al salir de Hogwarts, encontrándose con la sorpresa, sorpresa que aun no podía definir con acierto si era agradable o no, de que Draco Malfoy también se había reclutado.

La alegría que le transmitiese a Hermione en su carta había sido genuina en un principio, pero ahora Harry sentía que ese sentimiento benigno había sido radicalmente reemplazado por una antipatía casi visceral, sentimiento que era correspondido, como siempre, por Draco. No es que ellos fueran los mejores amigos en Hogwarts; era de conocimiento público y notorio que ellos más bien eran como enemigos naturales, se odiaban casi desde la primera vez que se habían dirigido la palabra en un saludo que fue más que nada un intercambio hostil de palabras que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero, luego de la guerra, cuando todos volvieran al milenario castillo a culminar sus estudios, Harry había jodido el total de su universo al descubrir que se sentía irremediablemente atraído por el insoportable rubio. Aunque, siendo completa y enteramente honesto, Harry pensaba que "insoportable" era, en aquel entonces, una palabra demasiado injuriante para el estado anímico real que Draco transmitía a su entorno. Sería más justo clasificarle como "indiferente" y _eso_ era lo que a Harry le parecía insoportable.

Harry detuvo el saco de boxeo con su mano derecha y caminó hasta su casillero para tomar un poco de agua. Le ardían ambos puños como si fueran brazas ardientes y el sudor de su pecho se pegaba a su uniforme gris para entrenar, asfixiándolo en el sofocante calor. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el banco metálico con poca elegancia, bajando el cierre de su uniforme y abriéndoselo para airearse un poco. Paseó su vista por el salón hasta encontrar al objeto de sus pensamientos: Draco, quien mantenía un combate cerrado con Jackson, un auror que había comenzado con ellos. Éste era alto y de cabello en punta castaño claro, con ojos de color miel brillantes y rasgados. Rostro ovalado que simulaba una inocencia ilusoria y cuerpo odiosamente bien definido.

Frunció el ceño con evidente fastidio cuando Draco cayó al suelo y Jack tendió su mano para levantarle con una sonrisa (odiosa sonrisa) plasmada en los labios. Su fastidio se transformó en enojo cuando Draco le correspondió la sonrisa al idiota.

Se quedó en su lugar, sentado y observando la lucha que se desarrollaba en aquel rincón medio alejado del salón de entrenamiento donde Draco, tras una primera y vergonzosa derrota por parte de Jack, estaba pateando su trasero de una manera magistral.

Harry tenía una pequeña obsesión con el rubio, eso lo había admitido ya hacía muchísimo tiempo al igual que había admitido lo que sentía por Hermione, pero Harry había sumado durante los entrenamientos una larga lista de cosas que le obsesionaban y atraían de Draco, entre ellas estaba su manera de luchar. Era tan fascinante, tan absorbente, tan decadentemente erótico que era prácticamente imposible no babear cuando Draco se dedicaba a pelear. Para Harry era decididamente muy, muy difícil el no babear, jadear y correrse en plena aula cuando se ensimismaba observándole furtivamente y peor aun era para él la horrible idea que se había asentado en la mente del senil Wharton de ponerlos a trabajar en equipo.

…Podría claramente discernir como y cuando cada uno de los trabajados músculos se distendían o se contraían para moverse a la impresionante velocidad que Draco ejercitaba con esfuerzo, como regulaba la densidad de su respiración para tranquilizarse antes de atacar…

Regresando al hilo de ideas, el Entrenador les había puesto a trabajar juntos la mayoría del tiempo porque Draco, en la actualidad era cualquier cosa menos "Indiferente". De unas semanas para acá, Draco había transformado su carácter volviéndose un real dolor en el trasero. Estaba más que insoportable y lo peor de todo era que ésta actitud estaba dirigida, al parecer, solo hacia Harry. Así que, como consecuencia a sus constantes discusiones el Entrenador Wharton había considerado oportuno colocarlos en equipo para que así, según él, pudieran aprender a tolerarse.

O se asesinaran entre ellos, lo que sucediera primero.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando Jack volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo con un gemido adolorido al ser vencido, de nuevo, por Draco. Harry bufó y se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia ellos.

Si Harry era, entera y completamente sincero, al menos consigo mismo, entonces debía admitir que el entrenar con Draco no le disgustaba. No le molestaba en absoluto tener que estar junto a él todo el santo día, luchando y sudando juntos. No le incomodaba para nada el tener que _tocarle_, aunque fuera para practicar las llaves de defensa básicas. Le molestaba, eso si, el _entusiasmo_ de su cuerpo luego de los entrenamiento, cuando se quedaba al último para luego huir a su departamento y la seguridad de su habitación, donde continuaba con lo que se había convertido en una especie de tortuosa rutina para él. El dejarse ir pensando en el cabrón de cabellos rubios.

Pero bueno, Harry prefería pasar la noche fantaseando con Draco que teniendo aquellas horribles pesadillas que lo acechaban desde la Guerra. Sueños con niños muertos y personas mutiladas que le culpaban siempre por no haberse entregado cuando el Lord así lo exigió…

Se detuvo junto a Jackson que se disponía a luchar de nuevo con Draco (con un entusiasmo masoquista que a Harry no le gustaba p-a-r-a n-a-d-a). Éste último advirtió su presencia y adopto una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios rosados.

-Quita de en medio Jack- le dijo Harry al castaño posando una mano sobre su hombro y obligándolo a retroceder.- te mostraré como se hace, y así quizás dejes de pasar tanta vergüenza. – Jackson le gruño alguna incoherencia ofensiva que él ignoró. Solo tenía ojos para su contrincante.

-¿Estás seguro, Potter? No quisiera, ya sabes… joder, tu trasero- le dijo Draco con una voz lenta, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y Harry alzó una ceja, mordiendo justo a tiempo la réplica mordaz y bastante atrevida que había saltado de inmediato a su lengua.

-Seguro, Malfoy.

N/A: Hello ¿Cómo están mis amores? Espero que excelentemente. Pues bien, ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué hago yo aquí publicando otra cosa que no es el nuevo capitulo de I.D.F, cierto? Pregunta justa, les comento que he encontrado que trabajo muy bien bajo presión y que me resulta estimulante escribir más de una historia a la vez porque así, cuando una me agobia, me voy a otra y mi mente se refresca. Así que les cuento que actualmente estoy escribiendo cinco fics variados (un OS Syter de Heroes, un Long fic Dramione, un 3Shot Drarry, el nuevo y largo capitulo de I.D.F y esta serie de viñetas al que le faltan par de ellas) más el desarrollo de mi libro. Y ¿Saben qué? Soy muy feliz. Por eso quise comenzar a compartir esto con ustedes. Estas viñetas eran, en un principio, un OS extremadamente largo. Entonces, una noche me puse a pensar que quizás podía dividirlo de manera que pudiera publicarlo por partes y tener a mis amados lectores leyendo algo divertido mientras desarrollo con calma el siguiente capitulo de I.D.F. ^^ así que, voila.

He creado una serie completa de fics que se llamaran "Momentos perdidos" referentes a I.D.F (más adelante lo haré con otro de mis fics) donde podrán conocer momentos previos a la historia principal o momentos que, por la manera en como se desarrolló el fic, no salieron a la luz. Les dejaré, como regalo, la lista de "Momentos perdidos"

_**Serie "Momentos perdidos" OS pertenecientes a I.D.F Israel Defense Force's**_

# 1 El Origen. (Drarry) época de entrenamiento de Aurores de Draco y Harry, trata de cómo se conocieron y enamoraron.

# 2 Fall Sleep. (Harmione) época previa a los entrenamientos, cuando Harry y Hermione culminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts, trata de cómo Harry se enamoró de Hermione y como cambió la amistad entre ellos.

# 3 Fracturada. (Drarrymione) época del primer ataque a Hermione, trata de cómo rescataron a Hermione el día que murieron sus padres.

# 4 Strong. (Dramione) época posterior al rescate de Hermione, trata de cómo Draco la entrenó y la convirtió en la mejor Auror de la UE.

# 5 Lejanía (Drarry + Harmione) época posterior al segundo ataque de Hermione, trata de lo que vivió Harry cuando Draco estaba en el extranjero.

Lo más seguro es que agregue capítulos nuevos más adelante, pero, por ahora, estos son los que tengo perfectamente planificados. ¿Qué opinan?

Ya me despido, lamento que no pueda responder por los momentos sus comentarios (Muy hermosos todos) en los diferentes fics donde me los han dejado pero, sepan que los leo y aprecio muchisimo, les Juro Inquebrantablemente que responderé en lo que tenga oportunidad, gracias por todo mis amores. Estaré actualizando semanalmente **"El Origen"** así que nos veremos pronto.

N/A, extra: El nombre del Entrenador: "Wharton" es un homenaje al rey Stephen King, el nombre corresponde a uno de los personajes principales de "El piso de Cristal" su primer cuento corto escrito en 1967. Es solo el nombre pues el personaje, por supuesto, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

Kisses.

IL


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Y más adelante Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

Serie de viñetas Drarry **basadas en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

"_**El Sacerdote**_

_**-¿A dónde quieres llegar?**_

_**El Moribundo**_

_**-A probarte que todo puede ser lo que es y lo que no es, sin que ninguna causa sabia y razonable lo conduzca, y que efectos naturales deben tener causas naturales, sin que haya necesidad de suponerle otras antinaturales, como lo sería tu dios, ya que él mismo tendría necesidad de explicación sin suministrar ninguna. Y, por consiguiente, desde que tu dios no es bueno para nada, es perfectamente inútil; y como hay gran probabilidad de que todo lo inútil es nulo y de que todo lo nulo es la nada, así pues, para convencerme de que tu dios es una quimera no tengo necesidad de otro razonamiento fuera del que me suministra la certeza de su inutilidad."**_

**Dialogo entre un sacerdote y un moribundo.**

**Marques de Sade- 1926**

* * *

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #2 Barrera emocional.**

_Dos meses después…_

-¿Potter?- preguntó Draco en voz baja. Estaban en los vestidores del Cuartel de Aurores ya muy pasadas la hora de salida de los Entrenamientos. Ese día, también se habían vistos obligados a quedarse horas extras y Draco odiaba admitir que era por una infracción suya. Por eso estaba allí, observándole con una sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento, dirigiéndole la palabra con algo de preocupación. Éste no lucia muy bien.- ¿Te quedaras otro rato más aquí?- había genuino interés en su voz. Siempre le pareció curioso que Potter se quedara hasta pasadas las 10 de la noche en aquel lugar.

Harry alzó la vista, verde y vidriosa tras las gafas y la posó sobre Draco, escrutándolo. Luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucha diferencia entre esto y mi departamento, la verdad…- se volvió a encoger de hombros y se agachó acomodándose con quizás demasiado interés, la horquilla de su zapatilla. Draco gruño para si mismo y se sentó, a regañadientes, junto a él.

-¿Volvieron las pesadillas?- le preguntó y Harry hizo un sonido indescifrable con su garganta. Draco asintió, comprendiendo.

Draco recordaba muy bien como habían comenzado con _aquello_, con esas conversaciones que sacaban como si fuera veneno de sus venas, las cosas más dolorosas que la guerra les había dejado como recuerdo. Tal vez debería culpar su curiosidad, o sus incansables ansias de molestar al moreno por cualquier cosa, por haberle hecho aquella puya que derivo en la primera de muchas platicas:

"_-Luces fatal Potter, y eso en ti es bastante exagerado…- había dicho Draco con voz maliciosa, Harry lo había mirado con el entrecejo fruncido, pero, segundos después su expresión se cubrió de total indolencia y le respondió con antipatía._

_-Es normal que luzca fatal cuando llevo tres días sin dormir, Draco, pero gracias por preocuparte. – le respondió el moreno en un gruñido y Draco, en contra de su voluntad se encontró preguntando._

_-¿Por qué no puedes dormir Potter? Pensé que te encontrarías en la dicha, ya sabes…cumpliendo tu sueño de ser Auror y todo eso.- Harry frunció más el entrecejo, decididamente molesto, pero, para sorpresa de Draco, le respondió con total sinceridad._

_-Es bastante difícil conciliar el sueño cuando te salen niños que murieron por tu culpa a gritarte en ellos, Draco. – le dijo Harry y fue el turno de Draco para fruncir el entrecejo._

_-¿Tú culpa?- le preguntó después de un momento, quizás demasiado violentamente. Harry se le enfrentó, plantándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una postura desafiante y Draco se exaspero. ¡El idiota de Potter creía que era su culpa! ¿Cuánto ego o cuanta idiotez se debe tener para pensar así?- ¿En serio crees que todas esas personas que lucharon en Hogwarts lo hicieron "solo por ti"? ¿Qué te crees?- le gritó, comenzando a molestarse sin saber muy bien porque- Las convicciones de esas personas iban mucho más lejos que un niño huérfano con ínfulas de héroe Potter. Tú solo fuiste y eres un símbolo, pero no eres la razón. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, ellos lucharon porque creyeron que así debían hacerlo.- continuo diciéndole, mientras Harry, frente a él le observaba fijamente, descruzando los brazos y bajando la guardia- Tú solo les deshonras pensando que es tu culpa, debilitándote al permitirles entrar en tus sueños para atormentarte. Debes dejarlos libres y continuar luchando. – Harry tragó grueso, con los brazos totalmente distendidos antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento, suspirando y, Draco se fijó que, conteniendo unas lágrimas._

_-¿Tu no…-comenzó Harry en voz baja, indeciso. Carraspeó al acomodar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz en un gesto nervioso y Draco tuvo que acercarse un paso más hacia él- ¿Tú no crees que fue mí culpa? – Draco dudo varios minutos antes de responder. _

_-¿Qué más da lo que yo crea? A estas alturas, lo importante es lo que creas tú."_

Draco se había sentido, desde ese entonces, incapacitado de evitar estar al pendiente del estado anímico y de salud de Harry James Potter. Draco se encontró observando obsesivamente el rostro de Potter en busca de alguna señal, por mínima que ésta fuera, de insomnio, cansancio o de algún trastorno emocional. Era una obsesión estupida y peligrosa, lo sabía, pero Potter le preocupaba en cierta medida.

Una _muy pequeña_ medida.

Compulsivamente, se preguntaba si Potter estaría durmiendo bien, le observaba entrenar con un ojo crítico, analizando cada movimiento del moreno para deducir si éste estaba bien o no.

Le preocupaba a Draco, si, pero también le molestaba enormemente la actitud de Potter. Y Draco, como sino tuviera más que suficientes preocupaciones en su vida, sentía algún bizarro y extraño placer o satisfacción en hacerle entender a Potter que él no era el centro del Universo, que la Guerra era más que él. Había descubierto que tras las interminables horas de entrenamientos, hechizos y prácticas en El Cuartel, Potter tenía un motivo _real_ para seguir luchando. No estaba simplemente siguiendo su destino preseleccionado de salvarles el culo a todos, estaba allí porque se sentía culpable, estaba allí porque se sentía responsable, y, por sobre todo, estaba allí porque Harry Potter deseaba venganza. Le había sorprendido el descubrir que, después de todo, Harry fuera un humano normal, con sentimientos y obsesiones negativas al igual que todos, al igual que él.

Draco también sentía una extraña satisfacción al incursionarse en los sentimientos del moreno, ya puestos Draco debía admitir eso y debía admitir que, una vez que se lo conocía, Potter (_Harry. Éste siempre le decía Draco en lugar de Malfoy ¿Por qué no podía Draco simplemente dejar de llamarlo Potter?)_ no era tan insoportable como Draco ciegamente había querido creer toda su vida. Para nada.

Fue alarmante por un tiempo el darse cuenta que Potter (_Harry)_ le caía bien, y mucho. Tenían ambiciones compartidas, un humor negro con el que extrañamente coincidían a menudo…era una perturbadora afinidad que no se jactaba de poseer con nadie más.

Aun luchaba contra esa sensación, molestando al moreno cada vez que podía, causándole problemas a ambos.

Pero había días, momentos (como aquel) en los que Draco se arrepentía de su actitud algo auto saboteadora.

Tragó gruesamente, sintiendo el amargo sabor a remordimiento bajar por su garganta.

Suspiró, fijando su vista color plomizo en el hombro de Harry que yacía encorvado a su lado, atando las zapatillas más difíciles de su vida. En un gesto que _de verdad_ no supo de donde demonios había salido, Draco subió su mano y la poso donde seguía fija su vista. Harry se estremeció ante el tacto inofensivo y amistoso para luego, visiblemente, relajarse.

Duraron así hasta que el silencio se hizo incomodo y Draco lo rompió.

-¿Potter?- llamó y Harry alzó la mirada, interrogante.- _Eres un idiota-_ le dijo lentamente con algo de burla que recordaba su lejana época escolar. Harry sonrió instintivamente.- ¿Quieres ir al centro por una cerveza?

* * *

_**Hello gente... Yo sé que esperan una nota de ILSly, pero ella no se ha conectado y me dejo dicho que actualizara este fic hoy. Así que aquí lo tienen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado^^.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**RoseBlack-Malfoy (Ceci)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Y más adelante Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

Serie de viñetas Drarry **basadas en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

"_**Destino, oscuro y todopoderoso, anuda sus hilos. Por su voluntad, los elementos más heterogéneos se unen de repente para formar un todo imprevisible. ¿Qué son los hombres sino los fútiles trebejos que desplaza a su antojo?"**_

**El Domino de R. 01 La Pasión según Satán**

**Jacques Sadoul **

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #3 Negación**

Siete días…

Habían pasado siete días desde que _eso_ pasó y Harry aun sentía vértigo.

Desde que comenzarán, Draco y él, a tomar la costumbre de salir por unas cervezas luego de los Entrenamientos, Harry sentía que había entrado en una vertiginosa vorágine donde le costaba, cada vez más y más, ocultar lo que sentía por el rubio, donde cada día descubría algo nuevo de él que le deslumbraba y fascinaba, que aumentaba su obsesión. Cada día era una tortura.

Una tortura que le hacía feliz.

Porque, el milagroso hecho de haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo amistoso con Draco, donde si peleaban, lo hacían en un contexto en el que ambos sabían no era en serio o, no peleaban en lo absoluto, era algo… inquietante. Un acuerdo amistoso donde Harry había encontrado refugio para ocultar y depositar sus pesadillas y donde se sentía de nuevo cómodo al hablar y confiarle su vida a una persona, tan cómodo como no lo hacía desde los últimos meses en Hogwarts, en aquellos días en los que amanecía gritando, sollozando o con el corazón acelerado por sus pesadillas y Hermione estaba a su lado para hacerle sentir en paz de nuevo…

Toda la situación le hacía sentir una esperanza vaga y traicionera en el fondo de su alma que Harry se esforzaba por catapultar. Era una amistad, nada más y debía estar feliz y satisfecho con lo que le daba Draco, con la oportunidad de ser más que enemigos. De conocerse.

Y lo había intentado, en serio. Había intentado con denuedo el mantener una amistad sana, sin ningún tipo de intensiones más allá de conversaciones y apoyo: camadería. Pero entonces…Draco lo había besado y Harry ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo controlarse.

Esa noche, la del beso, ambos habían decidido cambiar su habitual pub de segunda donde llevaban meses yendo a hablar más por la comodidad y la privacidad que por el lujo del lugar, y decidieron adentrarse a un nuevo local que le habían recomendado al rubio y que estaba un poco más lejos del Ministerio. El lugar era muy sofisticado, con luces de neón brillando por todos lados y música estridente que retumbo en sus oídos como una cascada de agua fría. Estaba dotado de varias sillas de patas altas que rodeaban algunos mesones largos donde unas exuberantes mujeres danzaban con lentitud y sensualidad, cubiertas todas ellas con unas minúsculas prendas que cubrían solo lo esencial.

Ambos se miraron, algo incómodos pero a la vez, demasiado orgullosos y sin atreverse a decir primero que preferían estar en un sitio más cómodo, silencioso y tranquilo.

Solos para poder hablar,_ claro_.

-¿Quién diablos te recomendó este lugar Draco?- preguntó Harry a bocarrajo, sin poder evitarlo; Draco sonrió solo un poco y de medio lado antes de responder:

-Jack…

-Bueno, debí suponerlo- Draco alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Celoso, Harry?- éste bufó, sin responder.

Mientras duraron allí; de pie en la entrada y observándose lo más fijamente que podían a través de las brillantes luces de neón, Harry sintió que se adentraba a un terreno más accidentado y desconocido en cuanto a lo que fuera que pasaba con Draco.

Una mujer, rubia y despampanante, se acerco a los indecisos jóvenes que no pasaban de los pocos metros de la puerta metálica y los tomó a cada uno por un brazo adentrándolos con coquetería y eficiencia al lugar. Draco y Harry se dejaron arrastrar y sentar en un par de asientos algo alejados donde una mujer castaña bailaba meneando su larga cabellera rizada. Harry la vio y sintió un escalofrío indiscutiblemente placentero que bajó y se asentó en sus genitales velozmente.

Aquella mujer se parecía demasiado a Hermione.

Pasaron las horas, pasaron los tragos. Harry y Draco se encontraban con un estado anímico bastante desinhibido, con el alcohol subido al cerebro, la música neutralizando efectivamente sus neuronas y la chica castaña alterando sus hormonas. Fue ella la causante de todo.

Draco había estado callado los últimos quince minutos mientras observaba con el vaso de coñac frente a sus labios, cubriendo en parte su expresión, el como la chica se colocaba casi a horcajadas sobre Harry, trazando movimientos lentos, suaves y candentes que fueron animando visiblemente al moreno. Luego de eso, Draco observó fijamente con una sensación corrosiva en sus entrañas que quiso adjudicar al licor, como la chica acariciaba sin intensión alguna de disimular, el bulto en los pantalones de éste

Fue cuando Harry se encontró gimiendo y Draco, a su vez, gruñendo.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, ya Draco había dejado sobre la mesa un fajo de billetes para pagar la cuenta y salido del local.

Harry recuerda con claridad, como al notar la ausencia del rubio, se quitó a la chica de encima y salió en su búsqueda. Lo que no recuerda muy claro es lo que le dijera cuando lo encontró mirando hacia Támesis a dos calles del bar.

Lo que su mente evoca es algo confuso…:

_-¡Draco! ¡Espera! – gritó Harry con resuello, llegando casi sin aliento a un lado del rubio. Éste se encontraba ensimismado mirando las luces de la ciudad reflejadas sobre la superficie acuífera. Draco no respondió, solo resopló botando vaho por entre sus labios, saboreando los residuos del coñac- ¿Qué…?- Harry le miró a la cara y tragó grueso antes de terminar de preguntar-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?_

_-¿Así como, Potter?- preguntó Draco, fríamente. Harry se encogió un poco en su lugar._

_-Pues…molesto. Así como estás. – se explicó Harry, atropelladamente y sintiendo la pesadez del alcohol ralentizando su lengua. Draco se giró solo un poco hacia el, mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿Y como sabes que estoy molesto?- Harry se encogió de hombros.-El ruido me molesta, simplemente…no quería seguir allí. Es todo. Ya puedes regresar con tu bailarina.- ordenó con voz fría y seca. Harry, aun medio ebrio, fue capaz de sonreír y unir algunos cabos antes de decir._

_-¿Celoso, Draco?-_

_No lo hizo por burla, no lo dijo por maldad. Simplemente era lo que quería y debía decir en aquel momento. Las palabras se habían conjurado en sus labios como un hechizo pagano prohibido y Harry, aun conciente de que no era muy buena idea, las dejó salir._

_Draco se quedo estático y Harry temió por unos segundos que éste tomara sus palabras como una ofensa demasiado ultrajante y le tomara por el cuello de su camisa y lo lanzara de cabeza al Tamesis. Divagó unos segundos en la posibilidad, recordando que no sabía nadar muy bien, pensando que el agua estaba muy sucia…_

_Y Draco lo besó._

_No un beso "beso". Estrelló sus labios contra los de Harry con brusquedad, chocando sus cuerpos y presionando sus labios con algo cercano a la ira. Era, en lugar de un beso: un golpe. Una agresión._

_Los labios de Harry gritaron ante la invasión, y su cuerpo tardo siglos en responder, Draco le tomo por el cuello con fuerza manteniéndolo firme, sin mover sus labios, solo presionándolos. Harry alzó sus manos tan solo para aflojar la violencia de aquello y acariciar casi imperceptiblemente la mejilla del rubio quien le soltó como si Harry lo hubiera quemado._

_Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y, en aquel momento, Draco giró sobre si mismo desapareciéndose en un torbellino de confusión._

Harry había regresado a su propio departamento poco después, y esa noche (y casi todas las que le siguieron) las pasó en vela tan solo recordando el contacto de la boca de Draco sobre la suya. Pensando, rumiando infructuosamente en alguna manera de acercarse a él para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Pero Draco lo evitaba como si Harry fuera radioactivo. En todos esos días no había vuelto a cometer ni una sola infracción más y ya no estuvieron obligados a permanecer hasta altas horas entrenando a solas.

Desesperado, Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Golpeó a Draco en la nariz en medio del entrenamiento, rompiéndosela; cabría decir y logrando que Wharton se enfureciera con ambos y los dejara hasta pasada la media noche en los Cuarteles.

-¡Draco!- le llamó Harry a la salida de los vestidores. El rubio lucia extremadamente cansado. Llevaba un mono negro atado precariamente en su cintura y una franela sin mangas del mismo color. Harry tuvo que luchar firmemente para no pensar demasiado en ello.- ¿Podríamos hablar?-le preguntó en voz baja. Draco gruñó en respuesta y trató de seguir su camino.- Draco, necesitamos hablar.- demando Harry y fue cuando Draco se le enfrentó.

-¿Hablar? ¿Necesitamos?-le escupió- ¿De qué, Potter? No lo digas como si fueras mi maldita novia, ¿Quieres? no necesitamos hablar nada, porque no paso nada. Estaba _muy_ ebrio ¿Entiendes? Ya olvídalo.

Harry lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…quería…- trató de decir pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Potter, entiéndelo, no hay nada que hablar al respecto. Yo _jamás_ habría hecho _eso_ estando sobrio… ¿Si? - le dijo con una voz asqueada y una mueca despectiva en su rostro que hizo sentir a Harry una puñalada en su estomago, ofendido. Draco prosiguió- Asúmelo, no hay manera de que yo…- entonces Harry, furioso, lo tomó por el cuello de la franela, interrumpiéndolo y lo empujo contra la pared con brusquedad, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra la superficie de concreto. Draco gruñó adolorido y le fulmino con la mirada.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Potter? ¡Suéltame!

Harry le empujo con más fuerza, zarandeándolo un poco.

Se quedaron estáticos entonces, a tan solo milímetros de separación y respirando el mismo aire.

Draco bajo sus ojos grises algo nerviosos posándolos, tan solo unos segundos, sobre los labios de Harry. Éste lo empujó de nuevo y le espectó.

-Eres un imbecil y un cobarde _Malfoy_, y lo peor no es eso, sino que también eres un mentiroso_-_ Draco se enojó más aun y susurró.

-Te puedes ir muy a la mierda, Potter…suéltame.- Harry lo apretó con más fuerza, pegando sus cuerpos.

-No, no hasta que tu…

-¡Malfoy! ¡Potter! – ambos dieron un respingo. Harry soltó a Draco y se separó de él a una distancia prudente. El cuerpo le ardía, dividido entre la furia y el deseo que brotaba de él cada vez que estaba cerca de Draco.- ¿De nuevo están peleando? ¿Aun están aquí? – el Entrenador Wharton se acercó a ellos, esperando por una respuesta.

-No, Señor, no peleábamos…solo fue…- Harry titubeo y luego terminó de decir con rencor- Solo fue una _equivocación_, no volverá a pasar.-pudo sentir el peso de la mirada de Draco sobre él y Harry se sintió entre eufórico y a la vez muy molesto.

-Más les vale- advirtió Wharton- Potter, llegó una lechuza para ti, está arriba en Correos, es de la Srta Granger. –Harry sonrió, sintiendo una alegría inconfundible e ignorando que Draco aun lo miraba fijamente.

-Gracias Señor- dijo Harry y caminó, alejándose de allí, huyendo de Draco y sintiendo su pulso acelerado vertiginosamente. Estaba terriblemente nervioso, sino hubiera llegado Wharton, Harry le hubiera soltado a Draco, estupidamente, todo lo que sentía por él.

"Yo _jamás_ habría hecho _eso_ estando sobrio…"

Harry gruñó, adolorido y sin poder borrar de su cabeza el tono despectivo en la voz de Draco.

N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están queridos? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada personalmente. Por suerte tengo a mi hermana del alma que me hizo ese favor para ustedes y pudieron leer aunque mi horario fuera un asco. Gracias sis, love you. Me disculpo también, de nuevo, por no contestar sus comentarios, de verdad lo siento y espero tener tiempo pronto. Pero los he leído y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo que me hace tan feliz y me anima a continuar. Gracias también a todos los que han comenzado a seguir la historia y la han marcado como favorita.^^ un beso para ustedes.

Sobre I.D.F estoy avanzando bastante rápido, con un promedio de un fragmento diario siempre y cuando mi trabajo me lo permita. :/ no desesperen, compensaré la espera.

Esta semana les traigo un capitulo nuevo de "El Origen" como prometí, y ya vemos algo de avance en la relación. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Verdad que son tontos y perfectos al mismo tiempo?

La dinámica del fic será así, un capitulo Draco, el siguiente Harry, luego Draco…etc. Así que el que sigue le toca a Draco ;) y sé que les parece que están algo cortos, pero recuerden que son Viñetas, y que originalmente era un solo OS muy largo. Así que disfrútenlo, saboréenlo lentamente…

Ya me despido hasta el próximo lunes.

Kisses

IL


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

**Advertencias:** Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Y más adelante Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

Serie de viñetas Drarry **basadas en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

**N/A: **Capitulo extra corto, ¡no me odien! Ya después se pone más interesante (y más largo), ¡lo juro!

"_**En la Guerra, como en el Amor; para llegar al objetivo es necesario aproximarse"**_

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #4 Determinación**

-Granger te gusta.- afirmó Draco cuatro semanas después del infame beso. Harry alzó la vista de su taza de café y lo miró a los ojos durante unos momentos para después bajar la vista de nuevo a la ciudad bajo ellos.

Se encontraban en el penthouse abandonado de un edificio en el centro de Londres cumpliendo con una ronda nocturna de vigilancia preventiva. Habían sido asignados en equipo a juicio y decisión del senil de Wharton quien parecía a un tiempo frustrado y resuelto a que ellos dos trabajaran juntos y se llevaran bien. Draco tenía la bizarra imagen mental de su Entrenador como de un cupido muy crecido, con mala puntería, problemas de visión y totalmente fracasado en su tarea.

Draco se removió en su silla a un lado y una distancia que consideraba prudencial de Harry y bebió de su propio café.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, era más de media noche y ya el sueño se colaba entre las capas y capas de cafeína, resistencia y fuerza de voluntad que Draco había tejido en torno a su cerebro. De nuevo, la tentación de una siesta; sobre una de las colchonetas que eran todo el mobiliario del lugar, burbujeó en su interior. Fue entonces cuando buscó desesperadamente un tema de conversación que, contra todo lo que él quería, lo hiciera espantar su sueño al charlar con Harry. Y todo lo que había conjurado su cerebro masoquista y adormecido había sido aquella barbaridad: Granger. Granger y las sospechas cada vez más claras e insistentes a las que Draco trataba de ignorar.

Después del desliz que Draco cometiera aquel fatídico día del beso, éste se había separado lo más posible del moreno y toda la confusión que le causaba.

Lo del beso…había sido totalmente impulsivo, y totalmente adrede. Lo hizo a conciencia porque realmente _deseaba_ (y aun lo hacía) besar los rojos labios de Harry Potter.

Porque, desde que comenzaran con aquella absurda rutina de mejores amigos bebiendo y hablando hasta el puto amanecer, desde que comenzarán a acercarse irremediablemente, Draco se encontró pensando y deseando más y más cosas del moreno, se encontró observando con insistencia sus labios y buscando allí algunas respuestas a su confusos sentimientos.

Porque, él no entendía.

Una cosa era que Harry Potter le cayera bien, que fueran hasta cierto punto algo así como amigos… otra muy, muy diferente era que Draco deseara algo más de su "amigo", y con el "más" no se refería a cosas muy inocentes que digamos. Cuando Harry no le estaba hablando, Draco podía pasarse horas observando sus labios en busca de la verdad universal en ellos, hasta el punto desquiciante de conocerlos a fondo sin siquiera haberlos tocado, de saber cuanto tiempo podían enrojecer tras los momentos en los que su dueño los mordía sumergido en alguna disertación existencial. O saber como sonreían casi minúsculamente, por la comisura derecha justo cuando Draco decía algún comentario sarcástico que Harry no podía ignorar y cayéndole en gracia.

En aquel minúsculo segundo en el que Harry quiso responderle (el día del beso) Draco se espantó, sintió los dedos de Harry rozar su mejilla y todo el tacto le estremeció por completo. Se aterrorizo de lo mucho que aquel tacto lo había hecho sentir. Su corazón se detuvo y todas aquellas sensaciones abrumadoras, incrementadas por el alcohol ingerido le asustaron y fue cuando Draco huyó. Luego, cuando el moreno lo interceptara (tras haberle roto la nariz premeditadamente para quedarse a solas con él) Draco había soltado aquellas palabras ofensivas al sentirse acorralado.

Y se arrepentía, de cada una de ellas.

Desde ese entonces había tratado de bajar la guardia un poco, serenándose y tratando de descifrar que diablos era lo que se gestaba allí, entre Potter y él.

Porque, lo que pasaba y Draco no terminaba de entender era que durante esas largas conversaciones él había recopilado la suficiente información, gestos y señales provenientes de Harry para comenzar a sospechar que éste sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia Granger. Eran pequeñas cosas, sonrisas y suspiros, el brillo en sus ojos. Cosas que lo delataban estrepitosamente y Draco comenzaba a inquietarse por la sensación molesta y dolida que esas sospechas despertaban en su interior.

Además, si; como él creía, Potter gustaba de Granger, ¿Porqué, en nombre de Salazar sacrosanto, Harry le había devuelto (intentado) aquel beso?

Estaba _tan_ confundido…

"_Eres un imbecil y un cobarde Malfoy, y lo peor no es eso, sino que también eres un mentiroso"_

Eso le había tenido reflexionando y sintiéndose furioso por horas y días enteros.

Draco no era un cobarde. Mentiroso, si, quizás…pero cobarde _nunca_.

-Hermione es mi mejor amiga, Draco- respondió Harry y Draco volvió su atención a él. Duró unos segundos en silencio, cavilando en aquella respuesta.

-El hecho "de" no implica "que", _Harry_- aclaró Draco con voz seria y Harry resopló.-Entonces ¿Te gusta?

-¿Por qué te importa?- le preguntó el moreno de mala gana después de un breve silencio y Draco se encontró viendo las luces nocturnas de la ciudad y preguntándoselo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué le importaba?

-¿Por qué no respondes?- contraatacó, evitando responder. Harry alzó ambas piernas, posándolas en el alfeizar de la amplia ventana panorámica frente a ellos. El Big Ben dio las 2:00 Am. -¿Te gusta Granger?- repitió, esta vez, girándose de cuerpo completo hacia Harry quien evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a él.

-Es irrelevante, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. La respeto.- dijo al fin en un susurro y Draco sintió una indefinición de sensaciones y sentimientos agolpándose en su interior. Las relegó un momento para analizarlas mejor en silencio y a solas.

-Entonces, no lo niegas. Te gusta…- Harry bebió de su café- ¿Y porque no se lo dices?

-¿Tu lo harías? Si fuera, no se…Pansy, ¿Lo harías?- Draco tuvo que hacer esfuerzos _enormes_ para no colocar los ojos en blanco. Un poco de euforia se encendió en su pecho.

Draco se puso de pie en silencio y caminó hasta una de las colchonetas para tomar la primera hora de descanso. Se acostó con las manos tras la cabeza, sin dejar de ver el perfil de Harry contra la oscuridad. Éste estaba a unos 20 metros de él pero Draco sabía que igual pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando le dijo:

-Yo nunca dejo de luchar por quien me gusta…Harry.

N/A: ¡Lo sé! ¡Es corto! Pero juro solemnemente que pronto comenzará a ponerse más interesante ¡Lo juro! No me odien.

Quiero agradecer; ya que no he podido responder, sus comentarios a las hermosas personitas que han comenzado a leer, seguir y agregado a favoritos este fic ^^ no saben lo mucho que eso significa para mi.

Así que muchas gracias a: **Rose Black-Malfoy. Tenchi Uchiha DeevYLP y Cary Palacios  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

Serie de viñetas Drarry **basadas en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo

**Dedicatoria:** para mi hermana **Lena Hale Black (Jess)**, porque la sola mención de cierto Mortifago por allí me la recuerda inmediatamente. Besos sis ^^

"_**Dos monjes estaban discutiendo acerca de una bandera.**_

_**Uno dijo: la bandera se está moviendo**_

_**El otro dijo: el viento se está moviendo.**_

_**Sucedió que el sexto patriarca, Zenón, pasaba justamente por ahí y les dijo: ni el viento, ni la bandera; la mente se está moviendo"**_

_**Koan Japonés.**_

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #5 ¿Amistad?**

-Mira esto- espectó Draco tres días después, lanzando con brusquedad un papel sobre el escritorio doble que pertenecía a ambos. Harry alzó la vista brevemente del informe que estaba redactando y la posó sobre el papel que Draco le mostraba. Era un reporte de misión – Encontraron a Scabior.- musitó el rubio, furioso y apoltronándose de mala gana en su propia silla que estaba en diagonal con la de Harry. Éste suspiró e hizo el reporte cuidadosamente a un lado.

-¿A quien enviaron?- preguntó, sabiendo que eso era la fuente real del enfado de Draco.

-A Jack y su equipo.- respondió Draco con un gruñido disgustado y despectivo. Harry sonrió solo un poco, para si mismo.

-Creí que era tu amigo, Draco.- dijo, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. Pudo oír perfectamente como Draco bufaba y se recostaba en su silla cómodamente.

-Es un inepto, Scabior lo hará papilla…- comentó Draco en respuesta, antes de agregar lentamente- y Jackson, _no_ es mi amigo, Harry – se hizo un silencio que Harry saboreo especialmente.- ¡Es inaudito que lo enviaran a él!- explotó entonces el rubio completamente indignado. Harry suspiró de nuevo, resignado.- ¡Tú y yo somos mucho mejores, ese trabajo era nuestro!

-Wharton decidió enviarlos a ellos- argumentó Harry, tomando un nuevo pergamino y trazando nuevos datos de misiones que tenía atrasadas por reportar. Misiones que cumplía con el rubio, cabría decir y de las que éste simplemente ignoraba el papeleo. Bufó para sus adentros.- debió tener sus motivos Draco. Tranquilízate. Además… ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a perseguir a Scabior a…?-ojeó el informe que había traído el rubio- ¡¿Perm?! ¡Eso es en el norte de Rusia! –preguntó y exclamó, un poco exasperado y alzando, por fin, su vista de los pergaminos y posándola sobre su compañero. Draco lo miraba trabajar con las manos tras la nuca y una expresión indescifrable. Harry sintió algo retorcerse en su estomago por un momento.

-¿Tú no?- pregunto Draco a su vez, en voz baja. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho, la verdad. Hace demasiado frío.-respondió sin pensar y Draco replicó:

-No creo que eso nos represente un problema.

Harry sintió su cara arder y como su cuerpo se escindía, recordando.

_La madrugada en que Draco le sacara su confesión con respecto a Hermione, Harry había permanecido insomne hasta casi el amanecer, renuente con terquedad a despertarlo para que hiciera su guardia dado que las últimas palabras que éste le dijese aun flotaban en su mente como una sediciosa y seductora canción que le arrastraba hacia caminos tormentosos._

_¿Draco le había dicho eso con algún motivo especial? ¿Era respecto a él? ¿A ellos? ¿A aquel beso que trastornara todo?_

_¿Había una esperanza real de que algo, lo que fuera, pasara entre él y Draco? ¿Era eso lo que el rubio le había querido decir o simplemente estaba siendo él y su habitual personalidad seguro de si mismo?_

_Las preguntas no dejaban de lanzar alaridos estridentes en su mente, y Harry se sentía cada vez más confuso y cansado._

_Una corriente de aíre se coló por la ventana abierta del penthouse y entonces escuchó a Draco tiritar del frío entre sueños. Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, se sacó la chaqueta y lo cubrió con sumo cuidado. _

_Se dedicó a observarlo por minutos enteros mientras el rubio se relajaba bajo el calor residual de su chaqueta._

_Lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos era demasiado riesgoso. Harry pensó seriamente en ese momento que prefería la amistad de Draco (aquella a la que se había vuelto adicto sin saberlo) a que algo más sucediera. _

_Se acostó a su lado, sin notar sus acciones y meditó._

_¿No era eso también lo que había decidido con respecto a Hermione? ¿Amistad por sobre el amor? Por un momento lo analizó y se dio cuenta que era una cobardía, y peor era hacerlo por partida doble. _

_Pero… ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si nada pasaba allí y solo eran sus propios deseos pervirtiendo todo lo que Draco le decía y todo lo que hacia?_

_Pero el beso si que había sucedido._

_Entonces… ¿Draco, acaso…_

_Detuvo bruscamente sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Draco lo buscó a tientas y le tomó la propia, acercándolo y obligándolo a girarse, abrazarlo y pegarse a él._

_Su corazón, literalmente, dejó de latir._

_-Draco… ¿Qué…?_

_-Hace demasiado frío- murmuró Draco medio dormido y apretó su mano en torno a su cuerpo. Harry asintió lentamente susurrando un "ok" quedamente y aflojando la tensión en su mano. Trató de serenarse, arrullado por la respiración tranquila de Draco, su calor y su olor exquisito. _

_Aspiró suavemente con su rostro muy cerca del cuello del rubio y cerró los ojos. Así, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormido._

_Cuando Harry despertó, tenía el brazo derecho completamente entumecido. Abrió los ojos con languidez y le costó un rato darse cuenta que el adormecimiento en su extremidad se debía al peso de Draco al usar éste como almohada. _

_Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa._

_El resto de su cuerpo, por el contrario, se encontraba despierto y más…atento a la situación mucho tiempo antes que el propio Harry se despertara y lo notara. El levantamiento en sus ropas lo delataban estrepitosamente._

_Sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, Harry sacó su brazo de debajo de Draco cuidadosamente._

_El rubio gruñó insatisfecho antes de rodar sobre si mismo y dejarle en libertad. _

_Harry se fue directamente al baño del penthouse vacío y en abandono, cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo. _

_-oh mierda…-murmuró cuando se quitó el resto de sus ropas de un tirón (Draco aun conservaba su chaqueta) y observó su erección en ciernes, hinchada y clamando por atención. Se metió de cabeza en la ducha._

_-¿Harry?- escuchó la voz de Draco, fuera del baño. _

_-Estoy bien-respondió Harry tontamente, oyendo con alivio como el rubio caminaba lejos del lugar. _

_El agua no le hacia absolutamente nada, la piel tirante de su miembro lucia enrojecida y le dolía de tanta tensión. Se quedo de pie un rato con el agua cayendo por su espalda hasta que se rindió, colocando el muffliato a su alrededor._

_Soltó un gemido ronco de placer cuando cerró su mano en torno a su erección y se acarició con lentitud._

_Se sentía tan imposiblemente bien…_

_Comenzó a mover su mano un poco, sosteniéndose con la izquierda de los azulejos frente a él. Seguramente se sentiría mejor si eso lo estuviera haciendo Draco…_

_Movió su mano con más rapidez._

_Si tan solo… Draco le hiciera eso, acompañándolo con su propia excitación al unísono. _

_Los dos, en la misma mano, al mismo ritmo…_

_-Dios…Draco…-siseo, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su mano con fuerza, apretando._

_Mejor aun sería si Draco estuviera allí, de rodillas frente a él, sorbiendo su piel…succionando y devorándole. Escuchando todos sus gemidos._

_Se estremeció, sintiendo como el orgasmo adormecía sus piernas y lo cegaba por un momento. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba. El deseo por Draco lo estaba consumiendo. Sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo, su cabello rubio y brillante, sus ojos insondables…deseaba todo de Draco._

"_Draco, Draco, Draco…" era todo lo que podía pensar mientras se corría largamente en la soledad de aquella fría ducha._

Harry se removió sobre su silla, sintiendo como la mirada de Draco lo quemaba. ¿Sabría éste lo que Harry había hecho en aquel baño por él?

-Si fracasan; Scabior será nuestro Draco, así los dejaremos en vergüenza…por ineptos.- dijo Harry, tratando de retomar el tema anterior y agregando a su voz algo de malicia (sin duda fruto de su convivencia con el rubio), Draco le sonrió de medio lado.

-No necesitan mucho esfuerzo para eso, la verdad, pero supongo que tienes razón. –cedió, encogiéndose de hombros.- aunque debes admitir que Wharton ya está chocheando- Harry rehuyó a su mirada y se enfocó en sus pergaminos. Había prometido no decir nada, pero si Draco comenzaba a interrogarle se vería en serios apuros para mantener esa promesa.- Ya deberían ir buscando reemplazo, el anciano está a punto de jubilarse… ¿Sabes a quien pondrán?- preguntó Draco, haciéndose el inocente. Harry evito con mucho esfuerzo el lanzar una carcajada ante el falso tono despreocupado del rubio. Se encogió de hombros y trató por todos los medios de seguir redactando.

-Ni idea…-murmuró.

Sintió como Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada, sabiendo que aquello era mentira.

-Vamos, _Harry_, dime…-Harry sintió un escalofrío placentero al ronroneo de la voz grave de Draco al pronunciar su nombre. ¿Siempre había sonado tan lascivo? - Yo sé que tú sabes. Wharton chochea y por eso confía en ti. – Harry le ignoró- ¿Te pondrá a ti?- guardo silencio y Harry supo que meditaba esa posibilidad.- No, no creo…tu eres más administrativo. Kingsley te tiene el ojo puesto para ponerte de Jefe…- Harry no reprimió un escalofrío. Eso de "Kingsley te tiene el ojo puesto" era tan cierto como horrible, el Ministro moría por ascenderlo a Jefe, lo cual era intimidante. Él no creía estar a la altura -Harry…por favor, _dime._-rogó Draco en voz baja luego de un par de minutos, inclinándose hacia él, colocando una mano sobre el pergamino sobre el cual el moreno escribía y rozando involuntariamente la pierna de Harry bajo el escritorio.

Éste contuvo un suspiró anhelante y alzó la vista, sin poder reprimir en lo absoluto una sonrisa.

-Solo júrame que no le dirás a Wharton que te dije Draco, me matará si sabe que te arruine la sorpresa…-dejó la frase en el aire y al rubio se le ilumino la mirada de tal manera que Harry se sintió conmovido.

-¿Es en serio?- susurro después de asimilarlo. Harry le sonrió sinceramente.

-Felicidades.- le dijo y Draco correspondió su sonrisa. La felicidad del momento había hecho que desapareciera cualquier posible incomodidad. Draco estaba demasiado feliz y Harry estaba orgulloso ya que sabía todo lo que había pasado su compañero de equipo para lograr ese cargo.

-Potter, prometió no revelarle nada al Señor Malfoy.- dijo Wharton con voz severa desde la puerta de la pequeña oficina de los Aurores y ambos sintieron como la atmósfera entre ellos se disipaba pero, también, como aun persistían los remanentes en su interior. Pusieron la atención en Wharton.

-Señor…-trató de excusarse Harry, algo avergonzado.

-Pensaré que no puede resistir un interrogatorio, Potter…muy mal, muy, muy mal…- le dijo Wharton fingiendo severidad, ambos le miraron algo nerviosos y el anciano sonrió adentrándose a la oficina y extendiéndole la mano a Draco.- Felicidades Malfoy. Yo mismo le recomendé su nombre al Ministro.-Draco le estrechó la mano al mayor con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Harry no podía (ni quería) apartar su vista de él.

-Gracias Señor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-dijo y luego indicó hacia Harry con una cabezada.- yo le insistí a Harry para que me dijera del ascenso Señor, él se rehusó, lamento si arruiné lo que tenía planificado.

-Bah, no importa. –los miró un momento en silencio y luego les dijo en voz baja y con gravedad.- tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ustedes.- hizo un silencio, meditando.- y no es porque sean Harry Potter "El elegido" y Draco Malfoy "el ExMortifago" o algo así, es porque los conozco y sé de lo que son capaces…sé que harán lo que se debe hacer. – Harry y Draco sintieron un nudo en sus gargantas agolpando la gratitud y el sentimiento paterno hacia aquel hombre canoso y regordete. Wharton los miró otro minuto en silencio antes de girarse a la salida. - comenzará sus nuevas funciones como Entrenador en Jefe en lo que El Ministro lo disponga, Malfoy. Tengo entendido que está organizando una reunión dentro de unas semanas para informar los nuevos ascensos. Tengan un buen día, les dejo trabajar….ah, Potter, esos informes debe entregarlos para la mañana, temprano por favor.

-Viejo loco…-susurró Draco, pero con afecto cuando Wharton se hubo retirado. Aun portaba aquella sonrisa en los labios. Se volvió hacia Harry quien quitó precipitadamente su vista del rostro jovial del rubio.- ¿Qué dices, Elegido, me acompañas a celebrarlo? – le propuso.

Harry sintió un vuelco que bien podría equivaler a un terremoto en su estomago y su cuerpo aumento varios grados centígrados de temperatura.

Luego recordó todos esos estúpidos reportes que tenía que terminar y su emoción se desinfló inconsideradamente.

-No puedo Draco, debo terminar esta porquería hoy…-gruñó, más molesto de lo que creyó capaz. – Hasta creo que tendré que llevarme algunos reportes a mi departamento, lo siento.- se excusó. Draco le sonrió entonces de una manera que solo podía ser clasificada como "pecaminosa". Harry se encontró perdido en aquella mirada y en esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Y si compramos unas cervezas y te ayudo a terminar esos reportes?…después de todo, parte de eso también es mi trabajo ¿No?- ofreció lentamente. Harry le miró nervioso, sintiendo como era arrastrado a aceptar por aquellos orbes grises que prometían miles de decadencias pecaminosas.

N/A: Bueno, hello, ¿Cómo están? Les traigo esta actualización adelantada pues me iré de vacaciones por un par de días y no se si podré actualizar desde donde estaré ni hasta cuando estaré por allá, así que bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado.^^ si regreso el Lunes, les traeré el capitulo que sigue. ¿Les parece?

Pues, que puedo decir…se pone interesante ¿cierto? El fic no será solo sexo Drarryesco, aunque ganas no me faltaban de ponerlos a…ejem ejem….si, eso ¿Qué decía? Ah si, la trama, pues se irá desarrollando algo lento pero apresurado a la vez, tendrán sus complicaciones y no todo será color de rosas. Lo que quiero plasmar en El Origen es el tipo de relación que mantenían Harry y Draco antes de que Hermione llegara a sus vidas, el tipo de relación que Draco siente que traiciona cuando se comienza a involucrar con la castaña en I.D.F, y también quiero que conozcan los sentimientos que Draco tiene por Harry y viceversa, que vean el panorama completo de éste trío de enamorados, ya que la parte Harry-Hermione, la veremos en Fall Sleep: la siguiente historia de "Momentos Perdidos".

Bueno, ya debo ir despidiéndome. Muchas gracias por leer, por apoyarme, por sus Alerts y Fav, por sus comentarios. Aunque no responda muy seguido, si los leo. En estos momentos mi horario laboral es un asco :/ así que, bueh… espero me comprendan.

Nos vemos en una semana, días más días menos. ;) Les amo.

Kisses.

IL


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

**Advertencias:** Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)). Advertencia de posible adicción a posteridad.

**Short fic** Drarry **basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

N/A: a partir de aquí cada capitulo contiene más de mil palabras así que técnicamente dejan de ser Viñetas ;)

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos"**

**Capitulo #5 Rendición a lo inevitable. **

-Al parecer iras tras Scabior después de todo, Draco- dijo Harry casi una semana después que al rubio lo ascendieran. Su voz sonaba extrañamente fría y algo distante. Draco cerró su casillero y lo miró. Estaban en los vestidores del Cuartel, una vez más a horas poco convencionales, solo que en esta ocasión había sido un entrenamiento voluntario.

-¿Iré? ¿No querrás decir "iremos"? – preguntó confuso, observando detalladamente el rostro de Harry. Éste lucía compungido.

-No, iras. Tu. Yo no puedo ir…-Harry, quien se había sentado en uno de los bancos, se puso en pie. –Tenías razón, Kingsley moría por ascenderme…-le entregó a Draco un pergamino de aspecto oficial.

El rubio lo tomo en sus manos y lo leyó. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó su vista hacia Harry, impresionado.

- ¿Jefe de todo el Escuadrón?- preguntó sin aliento- ¿Estás bromeando? – le dijo emocionado, casi eufórico. Aquello era un ascenso monumental. Entonces Draco se fijó en que Harry no lucía muy emocionado.- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó.

-Nada Draco, ten cuidado con Scabior. Habrá una reunión cuando regreses para informar nuestros ascensos –guardó silencio unos segundos- Hay mucha gente furiosa.- agregó con voz vacilante.

-¿Y por eso estás decepcionado? ¿Deprimido?- le preguntó Draco, insistente. Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces, qué?

-No es nada.

-Mentiroso ¿Es por…- entonces Draco olvidó todo lo que iba a decir porque los labios de Harry sobre los suyos silenciaron a su cerebro por completo.

Draco suspiró sin poderse contener y dejó que Harry le llevara hacia atrás hasta topar con el metal de su casillero, envolviendo al moreno con un brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Después de lo que había pasado hacía ya casi una semana en el departamento de Harry, Draco había estado muriendo porque éste se acercara a él de nuevo:

_-Eres un pésimo jugador Harry- dijo Draco con voz temblorosa debido a la risa y el alcohol. Harry siguió carcajeándose a su lado. Draco lo miró, dejando las cartas definitivamente a un lado – y un pésimo bebedor…estás borracho- afirmó viendo como Harry, con el rostro enrojecido se dejaba caer cuan largo era sobre el sofá en el que se hallaban sentados. Él también se dejó caer y ambos quedaron lado a lado con los hombros chocando. _

_Estaban en la salita del departamento de Harry a eso de la media noche, frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña mesita de centro que servía como deposito de cosas pasajeras, ese lugar en el medio de una casa que siempre está lleno de objetos transitables y perdibles (llaves, tarjetas, dinero, cigarrillos, etc.) y en ese momento poseía dos botellas de Firewhiskey, una vacía y otra un poco más abajo de la mitad, y un juego de barajas con el que, inútilmente, Draco había intentado enseñar a Harry a jugar poker. Más allá, sobre un pequeño mueble de cuero negro, se encontraban depositadas las carpetas con los pergaminos de informes que supuestamente él debería estar ayudándole a terminar. _

_-Te lo advertí Draco, soy malo para este tipo de cosas…- comentó Harry ya un poco más calmado de su arrebato de risa anterior. Draco sabía que ambos habían bebido bastante pero aun así, por lo menos él, se sentía totalmente lúcido. ._

_-"Malo" soy yo jugando esto Harry, tu eres una desidia, una vergüenza, un caso totalmente perdido…-recitó Draco, sonando ultrajado. Harry rió otra vez. _

_-Suenas como Ron enseñándome a jugar ajedrez…-comentó Harry y se rió con ganas del rostro que compuso Draco._

_-Potter- le dijo amenazante pero aun en broma- como vuelvas a compararme con tu pelirrojo amigo…te…-Harry giró el rostro hacía él aun sonriendo y, a la poca distancia que los separaba: Draco enmudeció._

_-¿Me…?- preguntó Harry en voz baja, incitándolo a continuar. De pronto, había dejado de reír. Draco tragó grueso, con aquellos labios malditamente cerca, rojos y expectantes. Y con aquella mirada verde tan brillante y anhelante. _

_-Te…te lo haré pagar- completó Draco en un susurro, casi sin aliento. La atmósfera había cambiado en su totalidad radicalmente._

_Se quedaron observándose, midiéndose. Estaban en completo silencio. _

_-¿Sabes qué? –preguntó Harry después de un rato. Draco apartó su vista de los labios de Harry sobre los cuales discernía momentáneamente y lo miró a los ojos- te odio mucho Draco…-confesó el moreno en un tono quedo._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, con la voz igual de baja._

_-Odio que seas mi amigo…porque, sino lo fueras, todo…esto, sería más fácil. No tendría…-Harry dudó y guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos como si algo dentro de él se resistiera a salir. Draco mordió su labio inferior._

_-¿No tendrías, qué?- preguntó en un susurro; incitándolo a continuar. Harry abrió los ojos y el brillo en ellos lo hipnotizo._

_-No tendría ningún problema en hacer contigo…todo lo que quiero hacer.- suspiró Harry, con una voz lenta y ronca que a Draco le envió miles de descargas sensitivas por todo el cuerpo. _

_- Harry- dijo lentamente- yo nunca pretendí ser tu amigo- replicó y aclaró Draco, logrando que el moreno abriera mucho sus ojos._

_-Pero…yo…-Harry negó. Tenía miedo, tenía un miedo terrible de perder a Draco. Éste, entonces, decidió tomar el control de la situación. Tomó la quijada del moreno en su mano temblorosa y, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos: lo besó._

_Se quedaron allí, sin moverse ni reaccionar. Draco presionando con suavidad los labios de Harry, esperando por él, tratando de hacerle entender._

_Harry se rindió por fin, aflojó su cuerpo en un suspiro y devolvió el beso cautelosamente, con fragilidad. Draco pudo sentir su miedo, sus dudas. Sacó la punta de su lengua y delineó los labios de Harry haciendo que éste soltara un gemido suave e imperceptible y, a duras penas, se retirara cortando el beso._

_Se vieron de nuevo a los ojos, Draco se giró sobre el mueble y quedaron ahora frente a frente._

_- Dijiste, que solo harías esto estando muy ebrio…que no había manera…que tu…-dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos y hablando con dolor. Draco se acercó un poco más._

_-No lo dije en serio, trataba…yo solo trataba- Draco recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Harry y se sintió muy estupido- solo trataba de negármelo a mi mismo- explicó._

_-¿Cómo sé que no lo estás haciendo ahora porque…-comenzó a preguntar con un tartamudeo nervioso. Harry lucía atormentado y eso a Draco le rompió algo dentro del corazón- ¿Cómo sé que ahora sí, que ahora no estás…-Draco se inclinó sobre él y le volvió a besar, esta vez plasmando mucha más efusividad, mucha más pasión en el beso. Movió sus labios y subió su mano al cuello de Harry para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Aquel cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó el brazo de Draco que lo sujetaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo._

_Harry aun estaba cauteloso, Draco lo podía sentir en la manera que lo tocaba, como si tuviera miedo de que Draco se desvaneciera, de que aquello que estaba sucediendo no fuera real. Harry afirmaba sus dedos en la piel de su brazo y de una manera muy frágil le indicaba a Draco que necesitaba seguridad. Que tenía miedo y dudas que no le dejaban en paz._

_-Harry…-musitó Draco dentro del beso. Éste no respondió. Draco apartó sus labios y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, besos largos y húmedos. Harry se deshacía bajo su tacto, jadeando y temblando sin parar- No me iré a ningún lado- afirmó Draco con seguridad, inclinándose más hacía el cuerpo del moreno, casi sentándose sobre él. Harry movió su mano de donde la posaba y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio.- Créeme, no me iré a ningún lado…-le repitió Draco con un jadeo y entonces en un impulso, sujetó la mano de Harry y la guió a su entrepierna. _

_Aquello fue demasiado para la fuerza de voluntad del moreno._

_Saber que realmente era deseado por Draco, era más de lo que podía imaginar, de lo que podía desear. El tener la certeza de que, por fin, podía sentir al objeto de sus deseos por tantos años entre sus brazos, le hizo sentir a Harry una explosión de euforia en su pecho, una sensación gloriosa mejor que un orgasmo. No le importo si lo que sucedía eran síntomas del alcohol. En aquel instante, con la mano sobre la entrepierna excitada e hinchada de Draco, Harry sintió que nada más importaba. Que éste sería suyo como él siempre lo fue del rubio, aunque no lo supiera. Al menos, lo serían por una oportunidad._

_Harry buscó con desesperación los labios de Draco y se hundió en ellos, acariciando la excitación del rubio por sobre la ropa, sacándole gemidos entrecortados. Draco se movió con agilidad y se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeándolo, para luego tomar el rostro de Harry con sus manos y acunarlo con ellas, besándolo con profundidad. Harry bajo sus manos hasta sus caderas y lo incitó con suaves apretones para acercarse a él. _

_Draco sentía que ardía, su cuerpo entero estaba en llamas y por un momento pensó que sino hacía algo al respecto se consumiría en aquel fuego devorador. Se separó de los labios de Harry y lo observó, con la boca enrojecida y las mejillas encendidas, respirando entrecortadamente._

_Sintió que ardía un poco más._

_Harry bajo él lucía arrebatador pero pasivo, paciente a que Draco tomara las riendas del asunto en sus manos, entregándose a lo que fuera que el rubio desease hacerle. Y Draco amo esa sensación, ese poder dominante sobre Harry Potter, sobre el Elegido. Sobre un hombre de carácter fuerte pero que junto a él se convertía en aquel cúmulo de músculos jadeantes y completamente rendidos a su merced._

_Lo hizo todo lentamente._

_Guió sus manos hasta topar con el borde de la camiseta con mangas largas de Harry, tirando de ella hacia arriba para arrojarla de cualquier modo sobre la alfombra a su izquierda, luego se saco la propia y de ésta ni siquiera reparó en su destino. Harry lo miraba hipnotizado, con el verde en sus ojos completamente nublados tras las gafas. Draco deseó en aquel instante, poder saber que pasaba por la mente del moreno._

_Lo beso de nuevo, concienzudamente, lento. Usando sus labios para que Harry le recibiera. Hundiendo su lengua en él, explorándole, conociéndole, saboreándole. Buscando ángulos nuevos, buscando arrancar sensaciones cada vez más arrebatadoras y placenteras. Harry comenzó a gemir quedamente, comenzando a desesperarse._

_Draco bajó sus manos con una lentitud desesperante hasta el pantalón de Harry y jugueteó en el borde durante unos minutos, escuchando con satisfacción como éste jadeaba completamente ansioso. Salvó los obstáculos y hundió su mano bajo la ropa interior del moreno, acariciándolo por fin, piel con piel. Sopesándolo, comparando su textura, su grueso, disfrutando en pleno de la sensación de tenerlo entre sus manos. _

_-Por díos…-siseó Harry, cerrando los ojos, completamente ido y lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.-Draco…- el aludido bajó un poco más la ropa que le estorbaba y hundió sus labios en el cuello de Harry, mordiéndolo y besándolo a medida que su mano comenzaba un ritmo lento y cadencioso, escuchando extasiado como Harry gemía su nombre una y otra vez, con una seguidilla de: "más, Draco…por favor…Draco, Draco" en la voz ronca del moreno y de sus labios enrojecidos. _

_Entonces su propia necesidad se hizo desesperante. Draco, alzándose un poco, con una mano rápida y temblorosa, abrió sus propios pantalones y bajó sus boxers solo lo necesario para liberar su miembro que goteaba preseminal ante la sola visión de Harry frente a él. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó ambas erecciones con una sola y hábil mano, sujetándose con la otra del cuello de Harry. Éste se estremeció y gimió enardecido cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto y comenzaron a moverse al unísono._

_Draco respiraba entrecortadamente mientras su mano iba abandonando el ritmo bondadoso con el que había comenzado a acariciarlos e iniciaba un paso acelerado y arrebatador, incrementando el placer en ellos. Harry le acariciaba erráticamente, tocando zonas con unas manos inquietas que lo recorrían con avidez y estremeciéndole continuamente al descubrir puntos que lo electrizaban mientras los jadeos entrecortados de ambos inundaban el departamento como una sinfonía apasionada._

_Su mano asumió un ritmo frenético, cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. _

_Draco sentía como su piel cosquillea con anticipación, como sus extremidades se adormecían, como su cuerpo iba perdiendo el control. Y todo el placer fue en aumento, colmando su ser por completo, desbordándolo. Draco pensó que podría llorar al sentirse así. Apretó su mano un poco en torno a ellos y con la otra se aferro desmedidamente al cuello de quien, ahora, se convertía en su amante._

_-Harry…- gimió entre dientes y se dejó arrebatar por el orgasmo, llevando a Harry con él a la cúspide simultáneamente, ambos gritando roncamente y quebrándose la voz. Besándose luego, con gula y desesperación._

_Quedaron allí, minutos después. Sudando, respirando dificultosamente, temblando y luchando por regular sus ritmos cardíacos, demasiados embriagados de placer. Harry recuperó a duras penas su franela en un movimiento lento y algo adolorido y con la prenda les limpió el desastre que se hallaba, húmedo y caliente, entre los dos. Draco, algo semiinconsciente, deposito un suave pero posesivo beso en su cuello para, poco después, quedarse dormido._

La mañana siguiente, y los días que siguieron, fueron raros para ambos.

La duda y la cautela habían regido sus acciones, y fue eso lo que aumento la sensación que ambos tenían de inseguridad. Sumergidos en un extraño ciclo emocional donde cuando coincidían cruzaban una mirada encendida, avergonzada y anhelante, buscando señales de que les dijera que lo que habían vivido era real, que lo habían deseado concientemente.

Draco se sentía nervioso, y pronto se vio evitando estar cerca de Harry lo más que podían debido a sus trabajos conjuntos. Presintiendo y previniendo algún tipo de rechazo. Draco sabía que no podría tolerar que Harry le dijera algo como "ups, lo siento. Yo si había bebido demasiado Draco." O algo así.

Porque, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a él, había estado completamente lucido y conciente en lo que hacía. Lo había disfrutado (aunque le quedaban por dentro unas ansias y un deseo cada vez más agonizante y abrasador por el moreno) y no se arrepentía para nada. Al contrario, quería más.

Sentía que, debido a las circunstancias, habían quedado demasiados lugares inexplorados que necesitaba conocer en el cuerpo de Harry. Quería besarlo entero, saborearlo lentamente, dejar mordidas regadas por cada rincón y estremecerlo con su tacto. Quería adorarlo, venerarlo. Quería enloquecer a Harry y que, de nuevo, éste llegara al orgasmo en sus manos, en su boca, bajo él, por él. Porque Draco había tomado una resolución aquel día que le sacara la confesión acerca de Granger, al darse cuenta, luego, durante los minutos que pasó autoanalizándose de _que_ era lo que quería del moreno y de que no todo estaba perdido por lo que éste sentía por su "mejor amiga"…porque Harry había dejado en claro con esa afirmación que jamás dañaría su amistad con la castaña y Draco encontró aquello exultante y causante de una euforia que lo avergonzaba. Porque él no era Granger ni mucho menos, porque Draco no iba a dejar pasar al moreno, porque Draco estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Y lo hizo, de una manera descarada y directa. Como le dijo, nunca dejaba de luchar por quien le gustaba.

Por eso, en aquel instante en el que Harry lo aplastaba contra su casillero obligándole a sentir de lleno todo su cuerpo, Draco suspiró agradecido con el universo por concederle otra oportunidad con el moreno. La felicidad y la dicha de tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, de besarlo, de hundir sus manos temblorosas en el suave y despeinado cabello azabache, no se comparaba con nada. Draco sentía un alivio enorme porque fuera Harry y no él, quien sucumbiera y diera el primer paso. Estaba aliviado también, porque el moreno había vencido; al parecer, sus inseguridades. O quizás las había mandado a la mierda al no poder seguir conteniéndose de lanzársele encima como tantas miles de veces Draco estuvo tentado de hacer en el transcurso de los pasados días.

Lo besó, sonriéndole y apretando entre sus dedos la tela de su túnica azul marino. Harry se separó de sus labios a los pocos segundos y, sin despegarse de él, le miró a los ojos.

Su mirada lucía brillante y azorada. Draco vio en ella plasmada a fuego el deseo que Harry sentía carcomer sus entrañas en aquel momento.

-Yo…-dijo Harry entrecortadamente. Draco pensó que no existía nada en este mundo más sensual que un Harry Potter con la voz vacilante y enronquecida por el deseo- Tenía que hacerlo.- le confesó para luego morderse un labio, con duda. El gesto hizo que algo muy, muy lascivo en el interior de Draco rugiera en aprobación.- Quería que tuvieras una razón para regresar rápido de tu misión.

Draco sintió ardor y su libido subió a niveles insospechados con aquella tácita promesa a su regreso. Bajó sus manos y las posó en el trasero de Harry.

Éste gimió pero se removió, tomando las manos de Draco y empujándolas sobre su cabeza para después plasmarle un beso más apasionado y hambriento, ya muy lejos de las dudas. Un beso que le gritaba lascivias para un futuro cercano.

Harry abandonó sus labios y fue regando besos húmedos hasta llegar al hueco de su cuello donde se hizo lugar y comenzó a juguetear con sus dientes y su lengua. Draco se estremeció sintiendo sus piernas flaquear

-Por Merlín…- musitó quedamente, alzando sus caderas para rozar a Harry pero éste lo esquivó.

-Cuando regreses…lo prometo.-

Y fue cuando Draco pensó, que esa sería la primera promesa que haría cumplir, a toda costa.

N/A: Hello mis preciosos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que excelentemente. Yo, estoy genial, tuve unas vacaciones estupendas en mi ciudad natal y he regresado con energías renovadas. Traigo este capitulo hoy y espero haber complacido aunque sea un poco a los que esperaban algo de acción entre este par, espero sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Muy precipitado? ¿Les gusto? ¿Se mantuvo la personalidad de los personajes? ¿Les gusta como se va desvelando la relación y sus sentimientos? ¿Son acordes a lo que les dije que quiero plasmar para I.D.F?

Todas sus dudas, todas sus criticas, todos sus comentarios, apoyo, tomatazos, abrazos y muestras de afecto serán bienvenidas, recibidas y; prometo que, respondidas. ^^ Ideé una manera para responder sus mensajes cómodamente, sin interrumpir mi insoportable horario laboral, así que esperen mis respuestas y abrazos en el transcurso de la semana que viene.

Para los que siguen I.D.F les aviso que POR FIN pude pasar un bache que tenía sobre cierto fragmento, sabía el "que" tenía que hacer pero no sabía el "como"…frustrante. Al final tuve que releerme todo lo que llevo del fic para sentar cabeza y pude hacerlo, así que; nada, eso. Estoy terminando ^^ disculpen la espera y gracias por comprender.

Me despido, nos leemos.

Kisses

IL


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

**Advertencias:** Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Y más adelante Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

_**Longfic**__ Drarry (porque tiene más de 5 capítulos) __**basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**__, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a __**I.D.F**__ no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo. _

_Contenido: 1.389 palabras según el contador de Word. _

**Dedicatoria:** A **DeevYLP**, por sus lindos, lindos, lindos RR; que, para ser una Dramione Fan total, le gustan mis Drarrys. :3 significa mucho para mi amiga, gracias.

"_**Lo importante es el cuento, no quien lo cuenta"**_

_**El método de Respiración. Historia de Invierno-El Cuerpo.**_

_**Stephen King -1983**_

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #7 Promesa egoísta.**

-…deseémosles entonces, éxito en sus nuevas funciones como Entrenador en Jefe y Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurores a los jóvenes Malfoy y Potter. Que el honor sea su divisa. – terminó Kingsley su discurso, dos semanas después de que Draco partiera en busca de Scabior.

Harry, a un lado de Draco sobre el podio principal, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba sumamente nervioso y las miradas hostiles de los asistentes al evento que el Ministro había organizado en honor a ellos solo incrementaban su ansiedad.

Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

Draco, por otro lado, lo manejaba bastante bien. Su crianza en el seno de una familia adinerada y de alta sociedad le había inculcado unos modales y una refinación al hablar impresionantes. Harry le había observado toda la noche (con diversos fines, digamos que…educativos) sintiéndose fascinado por la facilidad que tenía el rubio al tratar con tanto imbecil del Ministerio que solo expiraban hipocresía y desprecio. Aunque, una que otra vez, Harry percibió un rictus de molestia en el perfilado y armonioso rostro de Draco cuando el personaje con el que interactuaba se le hacía especialmente intolerable o falso.

Él trataba de encajar lo mejor posible, saludaba, estrechaba manos, agradecía felicitaciones falsas y recibía consejos inútiles. Todo con la mejor mueca de afabilidad que poseía, aunque Harry temía que se le malinterpretara con desprecio. Lo cual no estaría muy alejado de lo que en realidad sentía por aquellos burócratas.

Pero, lo que Harry de verdad quería hacer en ese preciso instante, era salir de allí llevándose a cierto rubio de ojos grises a su departamento y cumplir una promesa que el solo pensamiento en ella le hacía hervir la sangre.

Draco había regresado dos noches atrás. Desde entonces y debido al enorme éxito que éste había tenido en su misión persiguiendo y capturando no solo a Scabior sino trayendo a Mulciber y a Avery en el mismo paquete, Harry había tenido enormes dificultades para hablarle y ni que pensarlo de verlo a solas. El moreno había estado desesperado las últimas 48 horas porque Draco lucía ante todo agotado y fatigado, sin mostrar muchos ánimos para alguna otra cosa que no fuera una larga siesta en su casa, sin hablar con nadie.

Y Harry lo comprendía, por supuesto que si, _en serio_, pero no por eso dejaría de sentirse angustiado y algo desdichado por el poco entusiasmo que el rubio mostraba por él. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente dificultad e impedimento para estar cerca de Draco, Harry había tenido que aguantar horas y horas de reuniones con Kingsley y el anciano Wharton que ya iba de salida pero que debía, antes de jubilarse, dejarle en claro sus respectivas funciones a Harry y Draco como encargados del escuadrón de Aurores.

Luego, Kingsley le había exigido a Draco un reporte detallado y minucioso sobre la captura de los tres Mortifagos fugitivos que, durante el proceso de captura habían secuestrado una familia de dignatarios Rusos de sangre mestiza (si mal no había escuchado, con vampiros incluidos) y el rubio había pasado horas sentado en el escritorio que compartían hasta ese último día; transcribiendo todo su viaje y misión a la minucia, luciendo bastante exasperado por hacerlo.

Suspiró, algo deprimido.

La celebración que Kingsley había organizado había discurrido sin mayores pormenores. Draco llego impecablemente atractivo y le había saludado con normalidad, luego recibieron honores, Kingsley dio su horripilante discurso demandante y de una exigencia suprema que a Harry le revolvieron el estomago con una sensación opresiva de responsabilidad. Y ahora se encontraba allí, de pie a un lado de una columna cerca de la entrada al vestíbulo del Ministerio, con una bebida medio vacía en su mano derecha, observando hacia la nada y pensando en Draco constantemente, preguntándose con insistencia como le haría para hablar con él… si era que el rubio aun quería…

El pensamiento negativo le apretó el pecho, sofocándolo.

-¿Sabes…? -la voz de Draco, ronca pero tersa a la vez, lo sobresaltó.- Siempre he querido saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando tus ojos muestran esa mirada, Harry.- Harry sonrió sintiendo una sensación cálida y placentera regarse por su cuerpo rápidamente, afectado por el tono sugerente en la voz del rubio.

-No quieres saber que pensaba, Draco.- le respondió queriendo en vano sonar amenazante, sin voltear a verlo. Éste se había acercado con sigilo y le hablaba a su espalda, lamiendo su cuello con su voz. Harry sintió la mano de Draco rozarle un costado en una caricia que se le hizo tan ardiente como el infierno y a la vez tan efímera como el viento. Volteo para encararlo y se sorprendió al no encontrar nada en su lugar.

Draco soltó una risilla peligrosa.

-Encantamiento desilusionador Potter, Ocultación y Disfraces, una de las primeras lecciones como Auror. –le dijo burlonamente y esta vez Harry sintió su voz llegarle justo frente a él. Tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de sus labios.

-¿Fue la única manera que conseguiste para huir?- le preguntó Harry, procurando actuar normal. La mano con que sostenía su bebida temblaba, estaba nervioso pero eufórico.

-Fue la única manera que conseguí para venir a cobrar una promesa que cierto Auror me hizo, -susurró Draco, pegando su invisible cuerpo al de Harry- y la única manera que conseguí para hacer _esto – _agregó, apretando insinuantemente su mano en la entrepierna del moreno. Harry se atragantó y trató, por todos los medios, de disimular las reacciones de su cuerpo.

- Por todos los Dioses…eres una amenaza, Draco.- jadeó en voz tan baja que solo lo escucharon ellos dos. Draco rió antes de acariciarlo rápidamente y alejarse un poco de él.

-Ve hacia aquel pasillo a tu derecha Potter, y sabrás que tan amenazante puedo ser- le ordenó y Harry escuchó en su voz como el rubio le precedía. Se apresuró a obedecer dejando su copa en una mesa cercana.

Caminó unos segundos por aquel sinuoso pasillo que desembocaba en unas oficinas administrativas del Ministerio que para ese momento de la noche llevaban varias horas cerradas y desocupadas, iluminado tenuemente por algunas antorchas en los muros de relucientes ladrillos negros y haciendo eco con sus pisadas. Draco lo sorprendió, de nuevo, tomándole por un brazo y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes. Harry gimió sin poder detener el sonido en sus labios.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces estuve deseando hacer esto mientras estuve fuera, Harry?- le preguntó suavemente Draco, deshaciendo su hechizo desilusionador y dejando que el moreno lo viera. Harry volvió a gemir, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco apretarle contra la fría superficie en su espalda.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces me corrí, pensando en ti, durante estos días? –le recriminó sensualmente, empujándose de nuevo. Esta vez Harry sintió claramente contra su propia excitación la de Draco haciéndole presión.

Se sintió morir.

Se besaron, desahogando toda la tensión y la ansiedad que habían acumulado. Un beso húmedo, largo y necesitado. Enredando sus lenguas, mordiéndose y musitando incoherencias cada vez más demandantes, sin timidez alguna. Harry sentía sus piernas flaquear. Había tanta posesión, tanto deseo en el beso de Draco que se sentía arder de una manera que antes creyó imposible. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar en miles de pequeñas piezas si Draco continuaba besándolo así.

El rubio coló una mano dentro de su pantalón, sorteando con agilidad y rapidez todos los obstáculos y tomando su erección casi con brusquedad. Harry se sostuvo de los hombros de Draco, tratando de no caer hasta el suelo. La sensación era abrumadora.

Draco comenzó a acariciarlo, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo con precisión y abriéndose espacio con una de sus piernas entre las de Harry.

Entonces, mientras Draco le hacia delirar de aquella manera, Harry pensó algo egoísta.

Algo que era tan egoísta como cierto.

Tomó la tela del cuello de la fina camisa que cubría al rubio y lo acercó más a él, susurrándole al oído con una voz ronca que lucho por salir entre sus labios:

-Te puedo apostar, Draco, que no es tanto como las veces que yo te he deseado o las veces que me he corrido pensando en ti desde hace… _años_- Draco jadeó abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante esa última declaración y su cuerpo entero tembló.

Harry lo sujetó firmemente y, sin importarle nada más en el mundo: los desapareció.

N/A: ^^ lo sé, quieren matarme. Así que mejor huyo y les dejo u beso, con la promesa de que la semana que entra me amarán.

Kisses

IL


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

_**Longfic**__ Drarry (porque tiene más de 5 capítulos) __**basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**__, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a __**I.D.F**__ no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo. _

_Contenido: 3.145 según el contador de Word. ;)_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a __**Cary Palacios**__. Hermosa lectora de mí amada tierra natal quien sigue todos mis fic. Un abrazote linda ;) y a __**Sailor mercuri o neptune**__, para que veas que no soy tan cruel linda ;)_

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #8 Entrega**

Draco despertó sobre la mullida superficie de aquel colchón imposiblemente cómodo y con un quejido se dio media vuelta para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

El cuerpo cálido de Harry a su lado lo sacó un poco de su letargo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo observó. El moreno también estaba medio despierto.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó con voz ronca. Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco se acercó a él.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo te miraba soñar, luces tan tranquilo- confesó el moreno algo avergonzado. Draco sonrió, se removió, colocándose cerca de Harry con habilidad, abrazándolo y haciéndolo voltearse para que le diera la espalda, acunándolo con su cuerpo y abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas. Harry suspiró con un escalofrío cuando Draco le habló rozando su cuello.

-Todavía piensas que me iré por la mañana ¿No es así? – le reprendió, comenzando a besarlo en la sensible piel de su espalda, insinuantemente. Harry cerró los ojos y trató de negar.- No iré a ningún lado Harry, puedes estar seguro- le afirmó como la otra vez que estuvieran juntos en el sofá de ese mismo departamento. Draco sintió como el moreno aferraba los dedos entorno a sus manos que mantenían entrelazadas y una sensación calida se extendió por su piel, recordando todo lo que éste le había entregado en las horas pasadas:

_Cuando la sofocante sensación de la desaparición se extinguió, Draco percibió una superficie mullida bajo sus brazos con los que había aterrizado al aparecerse y caer hacia delante. Harry, bajo su cuerpo, le observó con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Draco alzó la mirada y recorrió el lugar._

_Estaban en el departamento del moreno, sin duda. Por doquier se hallaban esparcidos objetos que gritaban al mundo "pertenezco a Harry Potter" y Draco podía oler su esencia en cada partícula de aquel aire que pareció calarle hasta el último centímetro de su piel, drogándolo._

_Era su habitación._

_Harry le había dado un pase directo a aquel lugar recóndito y el gesto era en si, abrumador, más la aseveración que éste le hiciera justo antes de desaparecerlos rumbo a su hogar, lo dejaba sin aliento._

_Bajó su vista de nuevo a él y lo besó._

_Harry suspiró dentro del beso, soltando sus manos de la camisa blanca y fina de Draco y enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio, acercándolo a su cuerpo, fundiéndolos sobre el colchón. Draco se alzó un poco y comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, entremezclando besos en la piel de Harry a medida que iba descubriendo cada porción, adorándola como tanto había anhelado en hacer. Harry se deshizo entre sus brazos, gimiendo quedamente y alzando sus caderas tentadoramente hacia arriba, chocando su erección con él. _

_Draco le tomó las manos y las puso sobre el colchón, dejándolo a su merced mientras hundía sus labios y su lengua en la piel dorada que le era ofrecida y que se estremecía y erizaba a su paso. Harry clamó por él, quedamente._

_Tiró de sus pantalones, dejándolo al descubierto plenamente. Draco se levantó y tuvo que morderse el interior de su boca para no jadear desvergonzadamente ante la mera visión a sus ojos._

_Su cuerpo era fibroso, torneado y cincelado delicadamente. Perfecto. Con músculos griegos, trabajados y que rogaban por el contacto de su lengua. Aquel sinuoso camino de vello oscuro que nacía en el ombligo y descendía hasta la pelvis donde arrullaba el miembro bello, grueso y orgulloso del hombre que lo esperaba dispuesto. Draco salivó y alzó la vista, clavándola en los ojos esmeraldas._

_Harry se azoró pero no desvió la mirada. El rubio se puso de pie frente a él y, sin alejarse, se deshizo suavemente de su propia ropa, dejando que Harry le observara también centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando del gemido lento y ronco que aquellos labios rojos que ya necesitaba volver a besar soltaron al momento que él dejo caer su última prenda sobre la alfombra negra que cubría el suelo._

_Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Draco se acercó de nuevo y se hizo lugar entre las piernas de Harry, pero sin lanzarse sobre su cuerpo aun. Se arrodilló allí y las acaricio lentamente, guiando sus manos de arriba abajo._

_-¿Alguna vez…?- carraspeó, enrojeciendo. Draco nunca le había preguntado aquello a nadie en su agitada vida sexual porque la verdad, nunca antes le había importado.- ¿Eres…eres virgen, Harry?- dijo al fin en un susurro. Harry, al igual que Draco, sintió su cara arder._

_Un rubor bochornoso pero encantador._

_-No precisamente…-dijo el moreno con una voz que quiso sonar ligera._

_-Con un hombre, Harry- aclaró Draco. Le parecía importante decirlo, aunque a esas alturas fuera obvio. Harry enrojeció aun más y apartó la mirada de Draco. Éste pensó que adoraba la faceta tímida de Harry Potter. _

_-Si, sé…-respondió el moreno en un titubeo muy nervioso- si soy virgen en eso,…bueno, no exactamente, es que…- Draco alzó una ceja ante su contradicción y Harry se armó de valor.- es que, a veces…cuando, ya sabes…-hizo un gesto rápido con su mano de subir y bajarla, haciendo que Draco comprendiera a que se refería- pues yo…a veces, también…-enmudeció pero aun así Draco no necesito que continuara. Abrió los labios sorprendido y su miembro dio un tirón de interés en el asunto._

_Por Salazar bendito, Harry James Potter le había sorprendido y mucho. Jadeó y se lanzó sobre su cuello, marcándolo con besos y mordiscos posesivos, arrasado por un deseo más abrasivo que todo lo anterior. Harry se arqueó contra su cuerpo, friccionándose necesitadamente._

_Draco tomó entonces la mano derecha de Harry que lo acariciaba con delicadeza y exigencia a la vez y llevó sus dedos, índice y medio a sus labios, lamiéndolos bajo la mirada hipnotizada del moreno, humedeciéndolos con su saliva y jugando con su lengua entre ellos. _

_Volvió a hundirse en su cuello entre besos y rogó:_

_-Hazlo para mi, Harry…- su voz sonaba tan ronca que ardía en la garganta. Estaba a punto de explotar._

_Y lo hizo, Draco observo con la boca humedecida como Harry, bajo su atenta y sedienta mirada, llevaba su mano hasta su entrepierna y perdía sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, primero uno y luego el otro, haciendo gestos placenteros y desbordados, con una entrega total. Preparándose a si mismo para él. Draco pensó que iba a enloquecer. _

_-Draco…-gimió Harry, con los ojos cerrados y Draco supo que no podría aguantar más que eso. Se acomodó sobre Harry, buscando lentamente de suplir sus dedos con su punzante, dura y larga erección. Sintió la mano del moreno retirarse lentamente mientras él se hacía lugar en su entrada, poco a poco, suavemente._

_Harry le dio espacio definitivamente, sujetándose a la sabana blanca perlada que cubría el colchón, haciéndola un nudo entre sus manos. Draco besó su cuello y luego sus labios._

_-Mírame- le pidió y Harry ancló sus orbes esmeraldas en él. Draco entró otro poco, abriéndolo, adentrándose en aquel mundo caliente y estrecho. Se contuvo con esfuerzo por no hacerlo deprisa._

_-oh…Dios…-gimoteó Harry cuando Draco tomándose de su cadera, se impulsó el último tramo y se detuvo dentro de su cuerpo. Todo, caliente y completo- es tan…-cerró los ojos, arqueando su cuerpo de nuevo._

_-Perfecto- culminó Draco y Harry asintió, aun con los ojos cerrados. Draco no se movía, esperaba que Harry se adaptara a él pero le costaba tanto que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. -¿Harry?- lo llamó y el moreno volvió a abrir sus ojos. El verde tras las gafas algo torcidas estaba completamente oscurecido.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó._

_-Si…- Harry aflojó la tensión en sus manos y las llevo a la espalda del rubio. Draco se retiró un poco para arremeter de nuevo, esta vez un poco más rápido. El moreno gritó y alzó sus caderas, abriendo las piernas. Draco lo miraba desde arriba.- hazlo de nuevo…-le pidió Harry con voz ahogada. Draco volvió a impulsarse dentro de él y Harry volvió a gritar de placer, llevando sus manos en un reflejo hacia su rostro para cubrirlo, tumbando definitivamente las gafas a un lado de su cara. Draco se las retiró y las sostuvo sobre el colchón con una de las propias mientras con la otra sujetaba su cintura para sostenerse. No quería perderse ni un detalle._

_Se removió de nuevo y esta vez arremetió rápidamente, con fuerza, con profundidad y no se detuvo. Harry gritó repetidamente, clamando su nombre con cada embestida, guiándolo. _

_-Eres tan…estrecho- se quejó Draco, completamente extasiado, sintiendo como Harry apretaba en torno a su erección – por Salazar…que…-no podía continuar. Sus palabras se perdían en una nebulosa placentera. Soltó las manos de Harry y le tomo ambas piernas, alzándolas a su alrededor, obligando a Harry a envolverlo con ellas. Buscando entrar más profundo, más adentro._

_-Merlín…Draco, voy a…por favor…- pedía Harry con palabras incompletas e incoherentes, tratando de intensificar el contacto de alguna manera. Draco volvió a besarle pero no le tocó como éste rogaba. Soltó una de sus piernas y lo giró un poco sobre el colchón, dejándolo en un ángulo donde, Draco sabía, lo haría enloquecer. Se inclinó sobre Harry y golpeó con precisión en unas cortas y rápidas embestidas. Harry no tardó en rugir y gemir en aprobación- Dios…sigue, Draco…_

_-Mírame cuando te corras, Harry…quiero ver tus ojos…-pidió Draco, en un gemido totalmente ronco e impulsándose una última vez dentro de Harry antes de que éste abriera los ojos y explotara en un orgasmo ensordecedor. _

_Draco se embebió del ardor de Harry envolviéndolo, se regocijó en cada gesto, en cada gemido que acompaño el culminar del moreno, arrebatándose con la entrega absoluta de su cuerpo y alma, disfrutando como Harry se dejaba ir de manera absorbente entre sus brazos, cayendo continuamente en un éxtasis interminable, desgarrando su garganta al declarar su placer sin descanso tras los continuos espasmos de su miembro convulso. _

_Le embistió unas pocas veces más, con movimientos cortos y veloces, jadeando entrecortadamente y sintiendo como su propio placer inundaba sus terminales sensoriales, explotándolas y encegueciéndolo momentáneamente. Matándolo y a la vez haciéndolo revivir. Clavó sus dientes en la piel tersa del hombro de Harry y gimió guturalmente cuando su orgasmo atenazó el poco control que quedaba en su cuerpo a la vez que su simiente bañaba el interior de su amante. _

_Harry se aferró a él a cada momento, y, aun cuando sus latidos se hubieron regularizado, no le dejó ir. Le apretaba con sus brazos, fundiéndolo en su cuerpo._

_Draco se sobrecogió con la sensación abrumadora de necesidad que Harry le transmitía, era algo tan rotundo y tan pleno que se Draco sentía intruso. Él sentía un deseo desenfrenado por el moreno y luego de conocerlo se dio cuenta que también había un sentimiento más profundo naciendo en su interior por el dueño de aquellos ojos esmeraldas._

_Pero Harry…Draco intuía, percibía, que Harry sentía eso y mucho más por él. Que lo había estado anhelando desde hace más tiempo, que la inmensidad de sus sentimientos por Draco eran mucho más de un simple deseo carnal que ya habían consumado._

_Era algo más y solo ahora exploraría en ello._

_Beso su hombro que mostraba la marca de sus dientes y Harry aflojó su agarre, un poco más relajado._

_-Si cada vez que me vaya, me vas a recibir así Harry…creo que pasaré más tiempo en el exterior-bromeó Draco quedamente. Harry soltó una risa algo nerviosa, tímida. Draco se intentó remover y el moreno volvió a afianzar su agarre.- Harry…_

_-Quédate -musitó él, en una voz que apenas era un susurro. Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho con un suspiro._

_-No pensaba ir a ningún lado- le afirmó tranquilamente. Harry bajo él, se relajó al instante. _

Draco humedeció sus labios a espaldas de Harry al recordar con una sensación en extremo placentera toda la experiencia que había vivido con el moreno. Fijó su vista en la marca de la mordida que le había dejado en el hombro al momento de su propio orgasmo y sintió, de nuevo, el fuego despertar y arder en sus entrañas. Se acercó a la mordida y la besó. Harry, aun en sus brazos, se removió y gimió en voz baja.

-Arde…-musitó luego del gemido. Draco sonrió.

-Lo siento- le dijo, sin intensión alguna de lamentarlo. Sintió a Harry sonreír también.

-No dije que me molestara…solo que ardía.- su voz sonó ronca y a Draco le despertó, aun más, la libido. Lamió la marca de sus dientes y Harry gimió de nuevo, esta vez con más profundidad y deseo. Draco rió quedamente y guió su mano derecha directo a la entrepierna de su compañero. Harry se estremeció jadeando quedamente, como saliendo de un letargo y entrando en un limbo. –mmmhm…Draco…-siseó, anhelante y éste se mordió un labio. Harry le parecía tan ardiente, la manera en como lo deseaba despertaba algo desconocido en él, algo posesivo y que nublaba su juicio. Se apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir al moreno que él también estaba dispuesto y deseándole.- Draco…-volvió a sisear el moreno.

-¿Hummm? –preguntó Draco, comenzando a acariciarle lentamente, palpando su cuerpo con ambas manos, restregándose y abriéndose lugar entre sus piernas y ese cálido lugar que era perfecto para recibirlo. Harry comenzó a jadear constantemente, moviendo sus manos hacia atrás con desespero en busca de tocarle y acariciarle también.

Draco apretó su mano en torno a la erección del moreno y este gimoteó:

-Mierda…Draco…- empujó su cuerpo hacia él. Draco volvió a morder con fuerza su hombro, a unos centímetros de distancia de la mordida anterior al mismo tiempo que arreciaba sus movimientos con la mano en la ya muy despierta erección de Harry, éste gritó con voz ronca y expandió su cuerpo. Draco se restregó contra él, friccionándose para buscar su propio placer mientras gemía sonoramente para Harry.

Harry jadeó, cuando Draco soltó su miembro y llevo sus dedos directo a su entrada, palpándolo con rapidez y haciéndose lugar por entre el rugoso anillo de piel. El moreno se sostuvo con una mano del colchón y con la otra tomó su propia erección masajeándose a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras el rubio lo penetraba con sus dedos, preparándolo.

-Por Salazar…Harry…-susurró Draco cuando sintió sus dedos ser devorados por el cuerpo de Harry, abrazados por su calor. Los movió en círculos y los separó un poco bombeando hacia su interior. Harry temblaba en sus brazos, moviendo su mano con rapidez, complaciéndose y jadeando incontrolablemente. Draco sacó sus dedos de él y tomó la mano de Harry, evitando que éste siguiera tocándose y llevándola hacia su propia erección, haciendo que el moreno mismo le ayudara a guiarse y le adentrarse en su cuerpo.

Draco se hizo un poco hacia atrás para observar como Harry tomaba su miembro y lo llevaba directamente a donde pertenecía, gimiendo con descontrol cuando rozó su entrada con su glande henchido. Draco tomó la cintura de Harry y lo movió hacia atrás, empujándolo contra su cuerpo y penetrándolo largamente hasta tocar el fondo.

Harry lo soltó y gritó su nombre roncamente, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada a su lado.

Comenzó a moverse, con impulsos cortos y rápidos, demasiado cerca del éxtasis como para prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Porque Harry lo enloquecía, sus gritos, su piel, su entrega, sus movimientos, sus ruegos. La manera en como se aferraba a su cuerpo, la manera en como buscaba más, en como clamaba su nombre. Lo enloquecía su rostro completamente ido del placer, con los ojos cerrados y la piel enrojecida, con sus labios húmedos de tanto ser besados y mordidos.

Le enloquecía su ardor. Porque Harry quemaba, quemaba como el mismismo infierno. Sus entrañas estaban carbonizadas por el deseo que se encendía una y otra vez con renovado ímpetu por el moreno, sin saciarse jamás.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, hundiendo el cuerpo de Harry en el colchón y buscando a tientas su erección para acariciarlo y complacerlo. Éste grito y alzó el rostro, buscando aire.

Las sutilezas del primer encuentro habían pasado a la historia. Draco se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry con tanta fuerza que marcaba sus dedos con claridad, lastimándolo un tanto pero a la vez enloqueciéndolo con la firmeza y precisión de sus movimientos.

Draco fijó la vista en la espalda del moreno, hipnotizado con la forma y color de sus músculos claros, humedecidos y brillantes por su propio sudor que caía en gruesas gotas desde su pecho y su frente. Lamió su cuello, intercalando mordidas un tanto bruscas y dominantes, logrando que Harry bajo él soltara un gemido complacido y lleno de ruegos.

El rubio alzó con un movimiento la cadera del moreno y éste se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, hundiéndolo con el peso de sus cuerpos. Draco se alzó con él, quedando ambos más o menos a la misma altura, con Draco impulsándose con las manos aferradas a las caderas de Harry, con velocidad y fuerza, adentrándose dentro del cuerpo del moreno hasta donde nunca nadie había llegado antes, marcándolo con su piel caliente.

Y Harry gritaba, ahogando su voz en la almohada, gritaba con la voz rota ante cada impulso de Draco que lo quemaba de placer por dentro, que lo destrozaba pero a la vez lo colmaba de una manera tan perfecta…

Draco se movió más rápidamente, con movimientos cortos y gritó el nombre de Harry cuando sintió un nuevo orgasmo golpear desde sus entrañas consumidas en el fuego de aquella pasión desbordada. Harry tomó su erección en su mano derecha, moviéndola con rapidez y pronto le alcanzó, yéndose justos a la misma cúspide.

Cayeron sobre el colchón, segundos después, respirando entrecortadamente. Draco se removió lentamente saliendo del cuerpo del moreno y tomando su varita, que había quedado olvidada bajo la almohada al irse a dormir, los limpió con un hechizo y halo a Harry hasta acomodarlo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sudado. Harry se dejo hacer y reposó en calma, totalmente extasiado.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto ¿Sabes?- dijo Draco con voz ronca y Harry le respondió con una risa con su garganta en las mismas condiciones.

El moreno alzó entonces su barbilla y rozo con los vellos salientes el pecho de Draco, rapándolo un poco y causándole cosquillas. Harry le observaba fijamente, con aquella mirada que la noche anterior Draco le dijera que quería descifrar. Aquella mirada profunda que despertaba en él tantas sensaciones y sentimientos.

-Yo…quiero que…-Draco le calló con un beso. No quería que Harry dijera nada. No quería profundizar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tenía miedo, de encontrarse ante algo que no podía manejar, algo que no pudiera controlar. Profundizo el beso y subió sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de Harry, buscando de despertar de nuevo la lujuria que parecía ser inmortal entre ellos.

No paso mucho para que el moreno respondiera positivamente, devolviendo sus caricias y, por esa vez, tomando las riendas de la situación. Haciendo que Draco se entregara como él lo había hecho. En cuerpo y alma.

N/A: HELLO! ¿A que me aman? ¿Verdad? YA se que el capitulo anterior casi me ahorcan, pero miren que hermosa soy que les actualizo dias antes! Que porque? Porque espero que para finales de la semana que viene este actualizando IDF y me gustaría que leyeran un par de capitulos de El Origen, para que entiendan mejor lo que pasará en el nuevo cap…no se si me explico…

XD asi que..¿Que les parecio?

Ya me despido, gracias por sus comentarios, Alerts y constantes Favoritos. En serio, son lo mejor que a una escritora le puede pasar! Los Amooo!

Kisses

IL

PD: en la pagina de IDF fanfic, en Facebook, subire una imagen del capitulo anterior de El Origen, si desean pasar a verla^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Y más adelante Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

**Long fic** Drarry **basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

_**Las cosas que pueden prosperar,**_

_**Pueden también fracasar.**_

_**Las cosas que pueden ser cálidas,**_

_**Pueden también ser frías.**_

_**Las cosas que pueden ser fuertes, **_

_**Pueden también ser débiles**_

_**Las cosas que pueden elevarse, **_

_**Pueden también caer.**_

_**El Tao- Lao Tsé**_

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #9 Amenaza**

Una luna de miel.

Para Harry aquellos tres meses se le habían pasado como una larga y feliz luna de miel.

Por más empalagoso y remilgado que sonara el término.

Pero, es que no había otra manera de clasificar la alegría, la dicha y la continua satisfacción que Harry vivía a diario una vez que las cosas entre él y Draco habían tomado el rumbo actual. Su cotidianidad se había transformado radicalmente en lo que eran antes días monótonos de oficina a encuentros furtivos en los más recónditos y extraños lugares del Ministerio. Draco lo sorprendía cada día, secuestrándolo a la hora del almuerzo para sostener apasionados encuentros tras la puerta de alguna oficina, aula o incluso baños. Encuentros cuando no más enardecidos donde el uno y el otro marcaban sus pieles y cuerpos de una manera brusca, salvaje pero a la vez con sutileza, con pasión.

Harry recordaba, a lo largo del día, momentos vividos con el rubio que lo encendían como una llama incandescente y lo hacían enrojecer…

_-¡Por Merlín, Harry! Necesitamos comer ¿Sabes?- protestó Draco sin mucho esfuerzo una de aquellas tardes de sábado que pasaban entre las sabanas de su departamento, turnando el besarse, follar, hablar banalidades y volver a besarse y follar. _

_-Podemos ordenar algo, chino, pizzas, lo que quieras…- argumentó Harry, aunque sabía que era inútil. Draco murmuró con un jadeo que intentaba ser resistente._

_-Quiero comer comida de verdad, Harry…estoy harto de la comida de la calle. ¿Por qué nunca cocinas?_

_-Porque odio hacerlo…- le respondió, besándole los labios sonrosados.- lo hacía de niño para mis Tíos y lo odiaba- sonrió y Draco bufó un poco, cediendo. _

_Harry mantenía una sonrisa idiota mientras se dirigía a besar el hueso de la clavícula de Draco logrando que éste jadeara y evitara bajarse de la cama donde habían pasado las últimas 9 horas de sus vidas retozando y levitando porciones frías de la comida Thai y las bebidas de la noche anterior desde la cocina. El rubio se quejó una vez más y se puso en pie, caminando desnudo hasta la cómoda del moreno y tomando uno de sus bóxer negros para calzárselos. _

_¿Cómo mierda podría dejar de acosar a Draco si era tan jodidamente…sexual?_

_Por Merlín, Harry estaba seguro que Draco le provocaría una erección vestido hasta con tutú…era injusto que estuviera tan bueno. _

_Lo observó irse al lavabo y lo escuchó bajo el agua durante un par de minutos mientras éste se daba una ducha rápida. Pronto, el vapor de agua caliente inundó el pasillo y le llevó el olor a su champú de camomila, ese que Draco odiaba y que él compraba adrede. Sonrió y se levantó, colocándose un boxer con descuido y paseando por su habitación tratando de recuperar las ropas en desorden por el suelo. _

_La sonrisa idiota no se le borraba. _

_-¿Tienes idea de cuanto odio ese champú, Harry?- le preguntó Draco con voz molesta desde la ducha y él sonrió aun más. Cuando Draco adoptaba ese aire de niño mimado le recordaba a su época escolar, y, sorpresivamente, aquello le encantaba. Encendía algo lascivo, dominante y predador dentro de él._

_A Harry le gustaba ser romántico con Draco, ser cariñoso, hacer el amor en lugar de follar, pero habían momentos; como aquel, en los que le gustaba (demasiado, era casi como un fetiche) el molestar al rubio hasta el punto de desquiciarlo para luego arremeter con él y follárselo hasta la inconciencia. Era divertido._

_-Te hace más rubio Draco. ¿No lo sabías?- le comentó adrede imprimiendo burla en su voz, mientras escuchaba como la ducha se cerraba y Draco salía de ella. Duró unos segundos en silencio y luego le hablo desde la puerta de la habitación. Iba vestido solo con un mono gris de esos que antes usaban para entrenar en el Cuartel y Harry, en su detallismo que Draco denominaba como "depravado", pudo discernir que no llevaba ropa interior bajo eso. Se relamió mentalmente._

_-Más rubio una mierda, Harry. –le espectó antes de lanzarle la toalla húmeda contra su cara. Harry la atajó con una carcajada.- ya cállate, idiota y anda a ducharte, que apestas ¿Estuviste entrenando todo el día de ayer, no? –Harry bufó y luego sonrió de medio lado con sorna._

… _Como si el mismo Draco no supiera cuantas horas exactas había estado entrenando bajo su estricta supervisión… Harry estaba seguro de que éste lo hacía apropósito para verlo sudar mientras entrenaba, para luego revolcarse con él mientras le enseñaba técnicas para después llegar a casa y follar como desquiciados. Si, Harry estaba seguro que ese era el plan malvado de Draco Malfoy para sus día a día._

_-No tengo la culpa de que "El entrenador" sea un obsesivo explotador…- dijo, dirigiéndose al baño mientras Draco iba a la cocina. El rubio bufó._

_-Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas inepto luchando, Harry…-replicó._

_-¡No soy inepto! ¡Soy el mejor allí y lo sabes! Lo que pasa es que no toleras que los del escuadrón me vean el culo entrenando y me pones a hacerlo solo cuando estas tu allí- contraatacó el moreno, satisfecho por haber causado un necio silencio en el rubio. Siguió picando en el la disputa, haciéndolo enfadar adrede. Le gustaba enojar a Draco por estupideces como aquellas, era divertido en una retorcida forma, era excitante.- O es que no soportas que sea mejor que tu combatiendo Draco…- escuchó con una sonrisa burlona como Draco lanzaba una olla en la cocina con rabia y caminaba hacia el baño._

_-Ni en tus sueños más húmedos eres mejor que yo en nada, Harry Potter…- le susurró con voz venenosa desde la puerta del lavabo mientras Harry se carcajeaba de él bajo la ducha- cállate, dúchate que después patearé tu trasero hasta cansarme, estupido insoportable._

…

_-¿Quieres discutir sobre mis sueños húmedos, Draco? – le preguntó luego de un rato, al salir del baño, con el cabello goteando sobre la alfombra de la cocina y vestido solo con unos ajustados boxers verde oscuro y una franela de algodón de un color que alguna vez fue azul oscuro y ahora parecía gris desvaído. Draco bufó, parado frente al mesón de la cocina, de espaldas a él mientras picaba algo sobre la lisa superficie. Caminó unos pasos, mientras Draco seguía picando e ignorándolo._

_-No, no quiero, tengo hambre y quiero comer y para eso tengo que cocinar ya que no te dignas a tener nada decente para alimentarnos aquí…- replicó molesto y Harry se detuvo a medio paso de la espalda del rubio._

_-Yo también tengo hambre, Draco, pero no de comida ¿Sabes? – le dijo, susurrando. Vio a la perfección como Draco se estremecía bajo el efecto de sus palabras. Besó justo detrás de su oreja, solo unos milímetros detrás y mordió su lóbulo. -¿crees que pueda comer lo que quiero, Draco?- le preguntó con lascivia._

_Draco dejó el cuchillo a un lado y plantó ambas manos sobre el mesón, tratando de sostenerse. _

_-Depende de que quieras comer…- replicó segundos después. Harry se mordió un labio y se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio _

_-A ti…-respondió antes de comenzar a recorrer con sus ávidas manos el cuerpo del rubio. _

Los recuerdos de la manera en como tomó a Draco aquella tarde sobre el mesón de su cocina aun le despertaban unos escalofríos placenteros que lo recorrían desde la columna hasta la base de su sexo, erizándolo. La manera en como se puso de rodillas, en como saboreo cada parte del rubio, en como lo hizo pedir más, desear más…en como lo empotró contra el mesón, en como Draco _le ordeno_ que se lo follara cada vez más y más rápido y más duro. Todo aquello en sus meros recuerdos era…mierda, lo mataba de placer.

Porque Draco lo poseía y se dejaba poseer de una manera tan sublime… le otorgaba besos que dejaban huellas más allá de su piel, lo marcaba con caricias posesivas. Harry se sentía abrumado, porque era como si siempre debió de ser así, como si él le perteneciera a Draco más allá de lo humanamente concebible. Se pertenecían, ambos.

Era el orden natural de las cosas.

Había momentos, también, en los que las antiguas dudas de Harry volvían a azotarlo, recordándole de una manera desagradablemente acertada que aunque Draco estaba a su lado, físicamente, éste seguramente no sentía nada por él.

Era; precisamente, solo eso: algo físico.

Harry debía y tenía que conformarse con tener a Draco así. Era sexo, un fabuloso sexo, pero nada más. Y aunque el moreno sintiera un ahogo y una decepción enorme en su pecho al no sentirse; emocionalmente hablando, correspondido por el rubio. No se arrepentía, era feliz en lo que estaban viviendo.

Pero entonces, como todo medio día, vino su crepúsculo, su atardecer. El declive.

Esa tarde, Harry se había visto sorprendido por una carta oficial sobre su escritorio.

En las últimas semanas había estado acrecentando sus horas de trabajo y se había dedicado a su labor, restituyendo al Ministerio a su gloria original, buscando purgar de la burocracia y la corrupción todo el sistema del que dependían y aquello le había ganado tanto simpatizantes como enemigos.

Draco lo apoyaba, por supuesto. Pero el rubio tenía sus propios problemas como Entrenador en Jefe reformando todo el sistema de entrenamientos, introduciendo nuevas horas, técnicas y nuevas disciplinas (Draco se había obsesionado con las Artes Marciales, practicándolas diariamente y logrando obsesionar a Harry con ello) Buscando siempre el desarrollo optimo de los Aurores.

Ambos eran vistos como innovadores pero también como algo inexpertos.

Una renovación a los viejos engranajes que no a muchos les agradó.

Además, el moreno venía acumulando una indecible cantidad de estrés y tensión debido a los acontecimientos y ataques que día a día venían golpeando en el Mundo Muggle y Mágico, eran pequeñas lloviznas que avecinaban una tormenta. Pequeños ataques en todo el mundo Muggle estaban perturbando la paz, ellos, los Aurores; sospechaban de Mortifagos más aun no contaban con las pruebas definitivas. Había Muggles desaparecidos, bombas en las embajadas y edificios diplomáticos…todo fue rápidamente clasificado por el gobierno Británico como "Ataques Terroristas" pero los Magos sabían que había algo más.

No había paz, estaban todos en tensión esperando por que el garrote de la Guerra volviera a golpearlos, y todo el peso de aquellos eventos y la responsabilidad caía directamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba preocupado día sí y día también, ojeando la prensa Muggle en busca de algún indicio de que El enemigo había vuelto.

Hermione le había escrito esa semana: preocupada también por los acontecimientos violentos. Le interrogaba en su misiva de manera perspicaz e inteligente, como siempre, cuestionándole acerca de si era cierto o no que se avecinaba una nueva Guerra y preguntándole que debería ella hacer para resguardar Hogwarts. Harry se preocupó aun más…el solo pensamiento de que algo, lo que fuera, le pasara a Hermione, lo atormentaba. Le respondió que sellará el castillo, que decretara un toque de queda y envió un escuadrón de Aurores a cuidar el castillo día y noche.

Harry suspiró, estaba muy agotado.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo sorprendió aun más notar el sello de Kingsley.

**Potter: **

** Le espero en mi oficina a las 5:00 Pm. Reunión urgente.**

** Shakelbot Kingsley  
Ministro de Magia.**

Harry miró su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos. Salió de su oficina a paso pausado, llevando su cabello hacia atrás con nerviosismo y subiendo bien sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. ¿Qué querría Kingsley?

Durante todo ese tiempo de reformas al sistema penal del Ministerio, Harry había sentido un creciente miedo de estar equivocándose estrepitosamente, de no estar a la altura del trabajo que ostentaba, y había temido casi paranoicamente el momento en que Kingsley lo llamara para decirle que no servía como Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurores.

-¿Ministro? ¿Quería verme?- llamó Harry a la oficina de puertas de negra caoba. La sensación de nerviosismo no había cedido. Kingsley siempre mantendría ese aire intimidante de hacerte sentir que podía aplastarte con solo dos de sus enormes dedos. Era su personalidad imponente.

Durante mucho tiempo a Harry le había caído bien el ahora Ministro de Magia y cuando asumió éste puesto, Harry pensó que no había mejor opción para el cargo, y aun lo pensaba, pero la imagen que tenía del ex Auror se había distorsionado un poco debido a las circunstancias laborales. Ahora Kingsley le parecía mucho menos amigable de lo que le pareció aquella vez que lo sacaran de Privet Drive. Se había vuelto adusto, severo y muy, muy exigente. Harry suponía que era la presión del cargo ministerial, pero eso no bastaba para suprimir esa opresiva sensación en su pecho al entrar a su oficina.

-Pasa Potter- respondió Kingsley con su voz grave resonando en la estancia.- Y cierra la puerta, por favor.- Harry obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Kingsley leía un pergamino tranquilamente y el papel le tapaba medio rostro. Harry se cruzó de manos, un poco impaciente y nervioso. Kingsley alzó un dedo, indicando una pausa.- Ya te atiendo…discúlpame.- bajó el pergamino y le miró.- me acaba de llegar esto del Primer Ministro Muggle, es información sobre sucesos extraños que han detectado varios oficiales de la ley Muggles, policías, que bien podrían ser causado por Mortifagos o algunos de sus seguidores…al parecer estalló una bomba en una Embajada extranjera y no saben quien o que fue el detonante. Hay otros indicios y el Primer Ministro, alarmado, me envió esto inmediatamente.- Harry se alzó y se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento, interesado en el suceso.- hay una copia del reporte para ti y para Malfoy, descuida. –Dijo el Ministro, adelantándose a su requerimiento- Quiero que se pongan al frente de esta cacería- Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

-¿Era eso de lo que quería hablarme, Ministro? –preguntó Harry. Kingsley ensombreció su rostro y la opresión nerviosa volvió al pecho de Harry como una amante cruel y lacerante.

-No, Harry.- respondió Kingsley y Harry sintió un peso más grande al notar la gravedad en la voz de Kingsley al llamarlo por su nombre. Estaba de verdad preocupado.-Quiero hablarte de otra cosa, de algo que ha llegado a mis oídos y que, en lo personal no me molesta…sinceramente no me importa. Pero que en lo profesional me temo que si debo interferir, por tu bien y por el de todos.- Harry le miró confuso.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kingsley?- le preguntó en un susurro. Éste suspiro y colocó ambas manos en su mentón, observándolo fijamente. Luego, las bajo y le miró resoplando. Rendido y agotado.

-De ti, Harry…y de Malfoy. – Harry abrió mucho la boca, sorprendido. Sintiendo un golpe muy fuerte y ensordecedor en su estomago.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Llegó a esta oficina, cierta…información. Quejas, para ser precisos, de que había una especie de…-el Ministro dudó.- confraternización, entre tu y tu compañero de trabajo. ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Kingsley, aunque en su voz no había ninguna duda de que sabía la respuesta a aquello, solo quería ver si Harry lo negaría o lo asumiría. El moreno se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-Yo…no- tragó y miró a Kingsley fijamente, enfadado.- Yo no creo que eso sea relevante, Kingsley. Ni mi trabajo, ni el de Draco se han visto afectados, al contrario. ¿Existe alguna "queja" respecto a nuestro desempeño laboral?- preguntó. Kingsley obvió su pregunta, poniéndose en pie y mostrándose por primera vez ante Harry de manera exasperada.

-Harry, puede que tú pienses que esta situación es irrelevante, que Malfoy lo piense. Maldición, ¡Yo lo pienso! Pero eso no lo hace ser irrelevante, ustedes están a cargo de los Aurores, están a cargo de la justicia de nuestro mundo. ¡Y eso no es compatible con la imagen que están dando de colegialas enamoradas!- Harry le miró, indignado.

-¡Nosotros no…!-

-Harry, les han visto ¿Si? La gente _sabe _lo que está pasando entre el Jefe de Aurores y el Entrenador. Hay rumores, sobre su inexperiencia, sobre su juventud. ¿Me estás diciendo, en serio, que quieres sumar a todo eso ahora los rumores sobre debilidad?

-Draco y yo no somos débiles- afirmó Harry, con la voz temblorosa debido a la rabia.

-Eso yo lo sé, por algo están en el cargo que están. Pero estamos hablando de la imagen que ustedes dan. En el Ministerio todo es política, Harry. Y lamento decirlo pero lo que ustedes hacen, su…relación, no es bien vista, políticamente hablando. La gente es intolerante y susceptible, tu lo sabes, lo has vivido. Estamos viviendo en un mundo potsguerra Harry, necesitamos líderes fuertes. –Harry cerró sus puños, furioso.

-No lo dejaré, Kingsley, ni por ti, ni por el trabajo, ni por nada.- declaró con firmeza, por dentro los ojos le escocían. Kingsley suspiró y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras.- dijo el Ministro, pausadamente. – Te hablo aquí como un amigo Harry. Pero como Ministro me temo que me veré obligado a advertirte que, si estas quejas continúan: uno de los dos será despedido. Y no puedo despedir a "El Elegido" ¿Cierto?- Harry alzó la mirada, adolorido, molesto y muy ofendido.- Has lo mejor para todos, Harry. Y eso incluye a Draco…sino, me temo que él será quien sufra las sanciones.

_**N/A: Hello, primero quiero agradecer sus hermosos mensajes que han enviado todos estos días, agradezco su apoyo hacía mi y mis proyectos, su interés en esta historia y su constante lectura. Repito, son lo mejor que a una escritora aficionada como yo le puede pasar. ^^ Hay muchas otras fickers que no corren con tanta suerte y se topan con lectoras/es ingratos y demandantes…aprecio mucho que comprendan que tengo una vida, que esperen por mis actualizaciones con paciencia y sobre todo, con cariño. Es por eso que doy lo mejor de mi cada día para seguir escribiéndoles.**_

_**Y ahora, dejando los sentimentalismos de lado. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Les dije que no todos serían rosas y chocolates para ellos…las cosas se complican un poco, para así dar vida a la relación que ambos tienen en IDF ^^ quería comentar que sé que Harry parece un poco frágil y sentimental, comparado con otros Drarrys que existen, pero cuando estaba realizando este fic, y cuando comencé con IDF, tuve la oportunidad de releer algunos de los libros de la Saga de HP, en especial La Piedra, y me reencontré con la personalidad de "el Harry Cannon" resultandome como una persona, en efecto frágil e insegura y me pareció adecuado plasmar eso aquí. ^^**_

_**Ahora, aclarado eso. Me retiro. Espero actualizar IDF a finales de la semana que entra, si todo marcha como espero…me falta solo un 10%. ^^**_

_**Les dejo un beso y un abrazo.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin.

**Long fic** Drarry **basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

Capitulo con: 2.845 palabras, según el contador de Word.

**Canción recomendada:** What do You Want from me de **Adam Lambert**

"_**There, it's plain to see**_

_**That baby you're beautiful**_

_**And there's nothing wrong with you**_

_**It's me, I'm a freak**_

_**But thanks for loving me,**_

_**'cause you're doing it perfectly**_

_**And there might have been a time**_

_**When I would have let you slip away**_

_**I wouldn't even try**_

_**But I think you could save my life"**_

"_**Esto es sencillo de ver**_

_**Nene, tu eres hermoso**_

_**Y no hay nada malo en ti**_

_**Soy yo, Soy un monstruo**_

_**Pero gracias por amarme**_

_**Porque lo estas haciendo perfectamente**_

_**Y tal vez hubo un tiempo**_

_**Cuando te hubiera dejado ir**_

_**Ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado**_

_**Pero yo creo que tu puedes salvar mi vida"**_

_**What do You Want from me-Adam Lambert**_

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #10 Heridos**

Draco encontró a Harry ese mismo día ya muy tarde en la noche justo a la entrada del edificio tipo colonial donde vivía. Estaba sentado en el suelo bajo la lluvia fría e inclemente, con las piernas reclinadas y el rostro apoyado en sus rodillas.

-Harry…-lo llamó, poniéndose a su altura y tocando su cabeza con suma delicadeza. Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago de dolor cuando el moreno se removió de su tacto.- Harry.- dijo, con más firmeza. Éste gruñó algo indefinible en su garganta.- te estás mojando.- afirmó Draco, llamándole la atención.

-Vete Draco – rezongó Harry con la voz quebrada. Al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No me iré, Harry. –afirmó y lo levantó. Harry forcejeó un poco. – no me lo pongas más difícil. Vamos, arriba. –Harry se soltó de su agarre y empujó a Draco con fuerza fuera de su cuerpo.

-Te dije que te fueras, Draco –dijo el moreno con voz más firme, entonces alzó el rostro y Draco pudo ver con claridad sus ojos enrojecidos. Dolidos y furiosos.- ¡Vete! - le gritó.

Draco lo empujó contra la pared y se acercó a su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra el frío concreto.

-¡Y yo te dije que no me iré!- le gritó a su vez.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes! ¡Dijiste… tu dijiste…- Harry miró al suelo. Completamente adolorido. Draco se desesperó y lo zarandeó, gritándole otro poco.

-¡Fui un idiota! ¿Si? Eso no es novedad... ¡Siempre digo muchas cosas!

Draco se sentía desesperado desde esa misma tarde cuando fue a la oficina del moreno y lo encontró lanzando objetos contra las paredes y despotricando con un lenguaje que bastante se había enriquecido en su compañía, contra el Ministro de Magia y demás funcionarios:

_Entró a la oficina, la selló y silenció antes de atreverse a preguntar en voz alta._

_-¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Harry tomó un libro de su estantería especialmente gordo y pesado y lo lanzó contra la pared a su derecha._

_-Kingsley…es un ¡imbecil de mierda!- vociferó, mientras el libro salía de su mano._

_-¿Harry?- le llamó, acercándose al moreno con cautela.- ¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar._

_-¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ¿Lo sabes?- le gritó Harry al dirigirse a él. Draco negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. No tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Harry respondió a gritos- ¡Ha habido quejas, Potter! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Quejas!- su voz temblaba- ¡Política y una mierda! ¡Él…él me amenazo!...- de repente Harry enmudeció y, a los ojos de Draco, empalideció un poco. El rubio se asustó aun más, acercándose._

_-Harry…-lo llamó. Éste se dejó caer en el suelo de su oficina y Draco se arrodilló junto a él.- No entiendo nada. – le dijo lentamente. Harry escondió su rostro entre sus manos y, luego de un resoplido y un gruñido de frustración, alzó la cara y comenzó a hablar._

_-Kingsley me mandó a llamar para una reunión urgente.- comenzó con voz apagada- pensé que era por algo de las reformas que hemos estado haciendo, ya sabes…-Draco asintió, comprendiendo.- pero cuando llegue allá Kingsley estaba leyendo algo sobre unos ataques en el Londres Muggle, pensé entonces que era para eso. Me relaje…luego, cuando le pregunte, él me dijo, muy serio, que no, que no era por eso que me había mandado a llamar. – enmudeció por tanto tiempo que Draco se vio obligado a hablar._

_-Sigo sin comprender Harry, ¿De qué quería hablarte Kingsley? – preguntó, preocupado por el extraño mutismo en el moreno._

_-Quería…él quería decirme…-Harry dudó.- Me dijo que le han llegado "quejas" de…-tragó grueso y alzó la vista a Draco. Sus ojos tras los cristales lucían atormentados y llorosos. Draco se asustó.- que ha habido quejas de nosotros, Draco. Hay rumores…sobre nuestra relación.- soltó Harry por fin y Draco abrió mucho los ojos, completamente espantado.- Se dice, que somos débiles, que vamos por allí dando espectáculos…- Harry no pudo continuar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, gruñendo de frustración.- son unos malditos, todos, son unos intolerantes de mierda…solo quieren hundirnos porque les estamos haciendo la vida imposible, descubriendo toda la suciedad y porquería en la que están nadando…-dijo el moreno, con la voz ahogada entre sus manos._

_Luego de un minuto o dos, Draco habló con voz trémula._

_-Dijiste que Kingsley te amenazó… - Harry apretó la fuerza con la que sostenía sus manos enlazadas al abrazar sus rodillas. Draco endureció la voz-¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo te amenazó?- preguntó con firmeza. Él necesitaba saber. Harry guardo silencio, conteniendo la rabia, la ira y la frustración dentro de si, con miedo a contarle a Draco, con miedo a su reacción. El rubio se exasperó y alzó las manos de Harry con fuerza y violencia, obligándolo a verle a la cara- ¡¿Con que te amenazó Kingsley, Harry?! – le preguntó alzando la voz y zarandeando al moreno un poco. _

_Harry se rindió._

_-Contigo, me amenazó contigo.- dijo con voz vacía. Draco lo soltó y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro frenéticamente por la oficina en desastre del Jefe de Aurores. Harry habló desde el suelo.- me dijo que si esas quejas continuaban, iba a despedir a uno de los dos…y que no podía ser yo, que no podía despedir al "Elegido"- Harry escupió lo último con tanto asco y desagrado que Draco sintió un escalofrío.- Me dijo que hiciera lo mejor._

_Draco detuvo su caminata y miró a Harry, éste lucía desolado._

_-¿Y qué es eso, exactamente?- espetó, furioso. Harry bajó la mirada. Draco bufó y siguió caminando. _

_-Le dejé en claro que no lo haría…que no te dejaría por nada, ni por nadie, Draco…-susurró Harry, agotado._

_Draco lo ignoró aunque sintió algo que apretaba de manera sofocante en su pecho ante estas palabras._

_Su cabeza iba a estallar. Estaba tan furioso, tan indignado como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Las cosas venían cada vez más complicadas de unos días para acá, desde que él mismo y Harry decidieran reformar todo el Cuartel de Aurores y la mitad de la política penal que regía el Ministerio de Magia. Se habían topado con una cantidad exorbitante de ancianos demasiado bien conectados en el Ministerio que se pudrían en la corrupción. Funcionarios de los cuales tenían pruebas de haber dejado en libertad a Mortifagos reconocidos durante la primera Guerra (su padre, Lucius, entre ellos) por unas cuantas bolsas llenas de galeones. Todos estos seres desechables, escoria de la sociedad mágica, estaban en contra de lo que Draco y Harry venían trabajando y por consiguiente se habían declarado enemigos de los jóvenes Aurores, tratando de sobornar y presionar al Ministro para que se deshiciera de los dos._

_Parecía que estos por fin habían obtenido algo de éxito._

_Draco pateó una silla, furioso._

_Él había trabajado demasiado para hacerse su propio nombre dentro del Ministerio y con sus Aurores. Ya no era más Draco Malfoy el ExMortifago. Era el Entrenador en Jefe del escuadrón de Aurores. Lo seguían, lo respetaban. _

_Unos cuantos vejetes ladrones no iban a acabar con eso, no iban a destruir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado erigir con Harry y sus alumnos. No iban a destruir lo que había reformado en su vida, el orgullo que esperaba estar dándoles a su Padre y a su Madre. Sus ojos y su garganta comenzaron a arder y Draco supo que estaba a punto de estallar._

_Porque tampoco podía dejar que aquellos malditos burócratas corruptos destruyeran lo que existía entre Harry y él. Aquello a lo que se había aferrado para existir. Aquello a lo que aun no habían puesto nombre ni lugar, aquello en lo que no habían indagado, aquello en lo que aun; apenas, arañaban la superficie. _

_No podían quitarle a Harry. Pero tampoco su vida, su trabajo. _

_Draco gruñó, frustrado y golpeó una pared._

_La injusticia de la decisión que Kingsley les estaba obligando a tomar era más allá de la crueldad normal en un ser humano. Suspiró y trató de mirar fijamente a Harry antes de hablar._

_-Tal vez…-su voz sonaba ronca así que carraspeó antes de seguir hablando. Harry, aun en el suelo, lo miró desde abajo.- tal vez no tengas que hacerlo tu, Harry. Es mi trabajo el que está en riesgo después de todo…quizás sea una decisión que solo debo tomar yo.- le dijo, tratando de sonar lógico. Harry frunció el ceño y se puso en pie._

_-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- le pregunto lentamente. Draco desvió la mirada._

_-Que no podemos dejarles ganar, no podemos dejar el trabajo que hemos venido haciendo…si están presionando a Kingsley de esta manera es porque están asustados. Debemos seguir adelante…- Draco bajó la voz – con nuestro trabajo, aunque…tengamos que hacer sacrificios, Harry.- alzó la mirada adolorida para toparse con una imagen que lo trastornaría._

_Porque Draco jamás esperó ver semejante huracán de dolor y decepción flotando en el océano esmeralda de los ojos que lo observaban. Harry lucía roto, destrozado en mil trozos irrecuperables._

_Supo que esa mirada lo acompañaría para siempre._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Te vas a rendir? ¿Vas a dejar que nos chantajeen de esa manera? ¡Igual estarán ganando! – estalló Harry y Draco, enfurecido, le gritó también._

_-¿Y que mierda quieres que haga, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué esperas de mi? ¿Qué los deje que me despidan? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_-¡Podemos luchar! ¡Podemos desafiarlos! ¡Defendernos!- le gritó Harry, alzando la manos, desesperado. Draco lo miraba, incrédulo._

_Harry no entendía, simplemente no entendía que aquellos malditos no pararían hasta destruirlos, que la única manera que tenían para seguir juntos era destruirlos a ellos primero, trabajando. Harry no entendía lo mucho que le había costado a Draco labrarse su reformado nombre, que si él caía ahora, en la sociedad actual, quizás nunca podría alzarse de nuevo. Harry no entendía que Draco necesitaba luchar esa batalla y ganarla._

_Así tuvieran que sacrificar lo que ambos tenían._

_Harry no entendía que para Draco, las cosas eran más difíciles. Draco estaba seguro que por eso Kingsley lo había amenazado de aquella manera, a través de Harry y no directamente._

_Draco se mezo el cabello, desesperado. _

_-No podemos, Harry, no es tan simple. Ellos quieren una victoria, quieren destruirnos y no pararán hasta conseguirlo. Tenemos que hacerles creer que lo han logrado…- a Draco se le quebró la voz. Eso sonaba tan frío e inhumano. Sonaba como si a él no le importara la relación que mantenía con Harry, y Draco vio en los ojos de éste que también así lo había sentido._

_-¿Tan poco te importa?- preguntó dolido- "Hacerles creer" ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a "hacerles creer" que han ganado?- Harry se giró, dándole la espalda y hablando en voz baja.- nunca pensé que serías tan…cobarde.- Draco, de nuevo, sintió como se enfurecía. ¿Cómo podía Harry decirle eso? _

_-¿Cobarde?- repitió, Harry no lo miraba así que Draco caminó la distancia que los separaba y lo zarandeó, obligándolo a observarle de frente.- Discúlpame si te parece una cobardía, Harry James Potter, el querer seguir con nuestro trabajo, el tratar de que no destruyan mi nombre al despedirme y quien sabe que más hacerme…¡Soy un Mortifago! ¿ok? Si ellos quieren mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, la tendrán…yo…he hecho tantas cosas… -dijo con amargura, recordando con dolor los años en los que había militado en el bando oscuro y todo el dolor que había causado a personas inocentes. ¿Es que acaso Harry no entendía que tenía que enmendar eso de alguna manera? ¿Qué se lo debía al mundo? Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento había sido para limpiar su propia conciencia, como si, con cada alma que salvaba como Auror, restituía; de alguna manera, las que había destrozado como Mortifago. Era la razón de su existencia, un comienzo nuevo, una vida nueva. ¿Por qué mierda Harry no entendía lo mucho que a Draco le importaba aquello? Se exasperó muchísimo, se sentía frustrado. -¡Merlín Harry, tu sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que he pasado para conseguir este puesto! ¡Todos los prejuicios que he logrado vencer!-soltó imprimiendo demasiados sentimientos en cada palabra. Harry lo miraba petrificado._

_-Ya no eres un Mortifago, Draco, eso quedó atrás, ahora más que eso. Eres Draco Malfoy, eres un Auror, uno de los mejores. Pero…lo que tenemos…-los ojos del moreno se humedecieron al hablar.- Yo enfrentaría al Mundo por ti, Draco…-le susurró. El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco._

_Pero aun así, sentía que Harry no entendía, de verdad, cual era su situación. Sentía que Harry no entendía, y que era imprudente, valiente pero imprudente. _

_- Pero yo no puedo arriesgarme a esto, yo no soy "El elegido", no tengo el favor del Ministro de Magia solo por ser yo…- se calló de manera abrupta._

_Harry se soltó de sus manos, lentamente. Dando primero un paso hacia atrás y luego otro. Ahora todo su rostro expresaba su dolor, no solo sus ojos. Draco, por un segundo, creyó oír como algo dentro de Harry se rompía al instante que él dijo esas palabras._

_-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz- ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas de mi? ¿Qué soy el favorito del Ministro por ser yo? ¿Por qué soy el puto "Elegido? – Draco trató de negar, de decir algo, pero estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso? La voz de Harry comenzó a temblar, estaba furioso. Una lámpara de cristal explotó a un lado del moreno por su magia desbordada. - ¿Crees que mi vida es muy fácil, cierto? … "Solo por ser yo" ¿Tu sabes acaso lo que se siente ser "Harry Potter"? ¿Qué todo el mundo espere que los salve? ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio esta cicatriz? La gente siempre ve en mí al jodido Héroe, al Elegido y a nadie ¡Nadie! Le interesa quien soy yo ¡YO! Solo… - Harry perdió la voz, parecía no hallar palabras para expresarse y Draco aprovechó para tratar de acercarse._

_- Harry eso no,…no fue eso lo que quise decir…- Harry negó sin escucharlo y lo empujó._

_-Vete.- le dijo. Draco sintió que se ahogaba.- hace un rato querías dejarme ¿No? Pues bien, vete._

_-Harry…_

_-¡Vete!- gritó éste con la voz rota. Draco negó con un gesto y Harry se enfureció aun más.- Bien, entonces me voy yo.- susurró de manera peligrosa, pasando por su lado antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, saliendo de la oficina y trancando con un portazo. _

Draco salió en su búsqueda poco después, deambulando como un zombi por todos los lugares en donde Harry pudiera refugiarse y huir de él con efectividad. Draco, en su búsqueda, evitó con cobardía el departamento del moreno, sintiendo temor al enfrentarse a él de nuevo, a disculparse y tratar de enmendar lo que le había dicho. Quizás Harry si tenía razón después de todo y Draco si era cobarde, por lo menos en lo que se refería a lo sentimental, lo era.

Pero, luego de evitarlo por horas, de recorrer casi media ciudad, Draco supo con certeza que Harry debía estar en su departamento, seguramente esperando por él, seguramente destrozado y sumergido en la depresión.

Seguramente odiándolo.

Le costó, pero se encamino hacia allí, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para tratar de recomponer lo que había roto y obviar, aunque fuera por un momento, la decisión a la que le habían empujado a llegar.

Por eso ahora, cuando Harry lo despreciaba, gritándole y empujándole, Draco se sentía cada vez más y más desesperado y angustiado.

¿Es que el idiota no lo entendía? ¿No entendía lo mucho que significaba para Draco lo que fuera que mantenían juntos? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él también estaba sufriendo?

Lo empujó de nuevo y Harry forcejeó.

-¡Maldita sea, Harry, no lo hagas más difícil!- le gritó, tratando de sujetar las manos del moreno. Éste peleaba, enceguecido y adolorido, entonces Draco lo empujó con su propio cuerpo contra la pared rugosa y mojada de concreto y lo besó con desespero, casi a punto de llorar.

Sintió a Harry cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar un sonido ahogado en el que se mezclaba el dolor y el deseo, la añoranza y la rabia. El moreno lo tomó por la túnica y lo pegó a él con fuerza, transformando el beso a uno más apasionado y necesitado. Rabioso. Un beso que le transmitió a Draco todo lo que sentía dentro de su pecho y su corazón en ese momento.

La lluvia caía sobre ellos inclemente.

Draco fue el primero en separarse, culminando el beso con un suspiro, regando algunos de éstos, pequeños y sutiles por las mejillas del moreno, creyendo sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas entremezclado con las gotas de lluvia. Descansó en su cuello y Harry soltó su túnica para pasar sus brazos a su alrededor y abrazarlo. Draco se dejó hacer.

-Vamos arriba…-musitó el moreno, sonando derrotado. Draco tomó su mano y guió el camino.

IDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFIDFID FIDFIDFIDFIDF

N/A: Hello, ¿Cómo están mis queridos? Espero que muy bien, excelentemente. Yo estoy muy, muy feliz porque ya estoy en las últimas correcciones antes de actualizarles (por fin) IDF. Eso me tiene tan, tan, tan feliz y realizada que es una sensación casi irreal… XD una vez mas, son los mejores lectores. Muchas gracias por comprender.

Kisses

IL^^


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)). Es el Drarry más Drarry que he escrito en mi vida…oh my…

Long Fic Drarry **basadas en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos"**

**#11 Frontera **

La lluvia aun arreciaba cuando Harry despertó aquella mañana. Con los ojos entrecerrados se giró sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo, buscando a tientas el cálido cuerpo de Draco para aferrarse a él y descansar hasta tarde. Era sábado y nada ni nadie le impedirían disfrutar de lo que bien podía ser uno de los últimos amaneceres junto al rubio.

Suspiró cuando todo el recuerdo doloroso del día anterior lo golpeó como una maza. Fuerte y rotundo.

Abrió los ojos y con la vista borrosa ubicó el rostro de Draco.

Le dolía tanto estar cerca de él, le dolía tanto recordar todo lo que éste le había dicho, todo lo que se habían herido mutuamente. Le dolía demasiado el tan solo pensar que para el rubio quizás era más importante su empleo que la relación que mantenían… lo mataba sentir que sus miedos y sus dudas eran acertados y justificados. Le ahogaba el pensar en lo poco que él, Harry, le importaba a Draco.

Negó con la cabeza.

No. Aquello no era cierto, él sabía que si le importaba. Lo sabía.

La noche anterior, Draco se lo había dejado saber:

_Luego de subir y entrar a su departamento, Harry se dejó caer sobre la alfombra del pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Dejando un rastro de agua por todo el lugar, empapándolo todo con su túnica mojada. _

_Observó y oyó a Draco suspirar antes de cerrar la puerta tras si mismo y despojarse de sus ropajes que lucían en la misma deplorable situación, para luego caminar hacia él y agacharse a su altura._

_Harry lo miró por entre las gafas empañadas. Estaba oscuro, apenas se distinguían mutuamente y su cuerpo entero temblaba de frío y emociones contradictorias luchando en su interior._

_-Dame tu túnica, Harry; te vas a enfermar.- dijo entonces Draco, tratando de emplear una voz suave. Harry no se movió y Draco, tras un momento de mutismo e inmovilidad, se exasperó- Por favor, debes quitarte la ropa mojada, no te comportes como un idiota._

_Harry rió sarcásticamente logrando que Draco enfureciera de nuevo y lo levantara de un tirón para sacarle la ropa mojada. Harry se dejó hacer sin forcejear para luego caer sobre el suelo de nuevo, desnudo salvo por sus boxers, con el cuerpo mojado y frío._

_- ¿Por qué te molestas?- preguntó el moreno, tiritando después de unos segundos cuando Draco volvía de su habitación usando una de sus franelas de algodón blanco y boxers negros y con una sabana en mano para cubrirlo y calentarlo. El rubio se la lanzó encima sin mucho cuidado. Sin duda seguía molesto._

_-¿Por qué me molesto con qué? –espetó Draco a su vez mientras observaba como Harry se cubría._

_-En cuidarme ¿Por qué te importa?- aclaró Harry botando vaho al hablar y temblando del frío. Draco apartó su vista por un fugaz segundo, luego carraspeó, ignorando la pregunta y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry la tomó en silencio. Se quedaron de pie, observándose y el moreno volvió a preguntar.- ¿Por qué te molestas en eso, Draco?_

_-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió el rubio molesto y evadiendo. Harry negó y Draco pareció dolido. _

_Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en los que la tensión pareció adquirir solidez entre ellos hasta convertirse en algo palpable. Draco suspiro, desperezándose el rostro con una mano, mostrando frustración. Parecía furioso consigo mismo y con Harry al mismo tiempo. Entonces Draco lo tomó por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la habitación donde lo lanzó con brusquedad sobre la cama. Harry gritó un poco, adolorido._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- le preguntó el moreno desde la cama. Draco frente a él, se quitó la franela y la lanzó al suelo. Harry abrió un poco la boca, confundido. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿En verdad pretendía que tuvieran sexo justo en ese momento? Frunció el ceño- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó, pero Draco, aun en silencio se acercó paso a paso hasta que llegó a la cama. Se subió y gateó sobre ella hasta cubrirlo con su cuerpo._

_No lo rozaba, no lo tocaba, pero Harry lo miraba petrificado, hipnotizado por sus movimientos certeros._

_Draco aun así, parecía furioso, no sonreía y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna pasión ni ardor por él. Estaban fríos e insoldables. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras Draco alzaba una mano y lo despojaba de los lentes con suavidad y aparente tranquilidad._

_-¿Qué no es obvio lo que hago, Harry?- le preguntó, y Harry, habiendo perdido hace rato el hilo de la conversación, tragó en seco, intimidado por el tono carente de emoción en la voz del rubio. _

_Trató de calmarse y hablar. No quería que las cosas llegaran a aquellos términos con Draco, a ese punto donde se herían tan grave y tan profundo con sus palabras. Quería y tenían que conversar sobre lo sucedido en el Ministerio, debían de llegar a una resolución. Madura y tranquila._

_Y ciertamente el cuerpo desnudo de Draco sobre el suyo no ayudaba, para nada, a tranquilizarse._

_-Draco…-trató de comenzar a argumentar, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del rubio para apartarlo de si mismo con delicadeza y suavidad. Se sorprendió cuando Draco tomó su muñeca con brusquedad y la apresó sobre el colchón._

_-No hables. –advirtió Draco antes de lanzarse sobre su boca y devorarla en un beso abrasador y hambriento. El rubio dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él, mordiendo uno de sus labios y Harry gimió, algo renuente pero sin duda, afectado._

_Todo sucedió de manera fulminante._

_Draco acentúo su beso, bajando su mano libre, abriéndose paso entre la sabana que lo cubría y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, arrullando sus pezones hasta erizarlos, delineando los músculos de su abdomen con dedos demandantes. Bajó a su cuello y lo mordió, jadeando allí con fuerza y Harry gimió con placer. Draco lo mataba cuando hacía aquello._

_El rubio bajo aun más su mano y la introdujo en sus boxer, acariciando la piel suave de su miembro y Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, rugiendo y alzando sus caderas un poco. Draco lo masajeó de arriba abajo, restregando su propia erección, aun oculta bajo la tela de su ropa interior contra la pierna del moreno y sin parar de gemir contra la piel de su cuello. Harry se sentía a punto de explotar._

_No podía ser normal que Draco siempre, siempre, lograra llevarlo de aquella manera al punto de perder la cordura. No podía ser posible que con tan solo unos cuantos toques de Draco en su cuerpo, en su piel, con tan solo unos besos apasionados, éste le hiciera sentirse de aquella manera…como si no tuviera voluntad. Como si lo único que pudiera hacer era rendirse y pedirle más. _

_Masoquistamente, se preguntó si aquello era todo lo que había entre Draco y él, esa química, esa pasión, ese deseo. Era avasallante, si, pero Harry quería más. _

_Quería más porque él sentía más que pasión y deseo por el rubio, lo quería, le importaba._

_Lo amaba. _

_Draco continuó acariciándolo, cada vez más demandante y exigente. Harry gimoteó, desbordado, sintiendo su cuerpo arder como nunca antes, quemándolo, sufriendo por sus contradicciones. _

_Buscó los labios de Draco, a punto de ceder, cuando éste se alzó sobre su cuerpo y paró de besarlo y acariciarlo, sacando su mano de sus boxers y colocándola a un lado de su cabeza, cercándolo. Harry lo enfocó con dificultad y trató de mirarlo fijamente, respirando entrecortadamente y con el rostro enrojecido._

_Draco lo miraba sin pestañear siquiera y su mirada había oscurecido un poco, enturbiándose. A Harry le pareció que Draco tenía mercurio en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, azorado. Draco lo ignoró antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle:_

_- Harry…escúchame muy bien -dijo lentamente con voz ronca. Peligrosa y amenazante, pero a la vez era un tono cargado de sentimientos, quebradizo. El moreno cerró los ojos. – no me "molesta" el cuidarte, no me molesta el preocuparme por ti, lo hago porque quiero…porque tu, me importas.- determinó, dejando allí las palabras, para que calaran en Harry profundamente. Sus ojos, aun cerrados, se humedecieron un poco. Sintió el dorso de la mano de Draco acariciar su mejilla y pasear hasta posarse sobre su frente donde apartó alguno mechones de cabello azabache y húmedo con la punta de sus dedos.- es más que sexo para mi Harry, me importas y mucho._

_Harry se sintió sorprendido ante la similitud de sus pensamientos, era como si Draco supiera siempre que era lo que él necesitaba oír y sentir. Los dedos de Draco bajaron hasta sus labios y el rubio se los delineo con el pulgar lentamente, sintiendo el calor de su aliento. Harry se estremeció._

_-Draco…- rogó, besando cada dedo que trazaba sus labios._

_-No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces sentir, de todo lo que me importas…- Harry jadeó, con la voz de Draco golpeándole todos los sentidos- Y como me importas, voy a parar ahora –el moreno abrió los ojos repentinamente y Draco sonrió de medio lado, aguantando una carcajada por la expresión de su rostro.- podemos seguir en la mañana, porque, por ser un idiota: ahora tienes fiebre._

Harry había sonreído como imbecil el resto de la noche mientras Draco le bajaba la fiebre y lo cubría con mantas calientes para luego acomodarse a su lado en la cama y ver programas malos en su televisor al pie de la misma.

La verdad era que sus palabras habían funcionado como un elixir mientras la fiebre lo azotaba con sus abrasadores látigos, y el moreno no dejaba de repetírselas una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si de aquella manera pudiera hacerlas inmortales.

Sentía felicidad, pura, neta y completa, al saber que le "importaba" a Draco, pero a la vez sentía una tristeza profunda y agobiante al recordar el pleno de la situación en la que estaban por culpa de sus obligaciones laborales…hubo un momento en el que Harry pensó en renunciar si con eso dejaba en claro al Ministro que no iba a dejar a Draco por nada. Era una especie de amenaza en reversa, después de todo ¿Él era el Elegido, no?

Sonrió de medio lado, con perversidad, demasiado absorto en lo mucho que aquel plan comenzaba a gustarle como para darse cuenta de que la respiración de Draco había cambiado.

-Puedo escuchar como piensas, Harry. ¿Podrías calmarte?- preguntó Draco con voz adormecida y con los ojos aun cerrados. Harry cambió su sonrisa a una sincera y tranquila.

-Perdón por despertarte.- susurró y Draco abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-No importa, lo que soñaba no es muy distinto a la realidad, así que…no importa- dijo Draco en voz baja. A Harry le costó un momento comprender.

-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- le preguntó en un tono que sonó tan ilusionado que Draco sonrió casi con ternura. Se vieron a los ojos y el rubio se mordió un labio, con culpabilidad.

-Si- admitió- pero el sueño era un tanto diferente…-comentó, con voz que quiso sonar casual. Harry sintió un escalofrío de expectación. – verás, tu no estabas allí, a mi lado…estabas…un poco más al sur…y estabas más bien sobre mi cuerpo. – su voz había dejado de sonar casual y se había enronquecido. Harry sintió el escalofrío dirigirse directamente a su entrepierna. Se relamió y se dispuso a seguir el juego del rubio, alzándose y asumiendo la posición indicada.

Se hincó de rodillas entre las piernas de Draco y le miró desde allí de manera interrogante.

-¿Así?- preguntó, queriendo fingir inocencia. Draco sonrió de medio lado y asintió- ¿Y que estaba haciendo yo aquí, en tus sueños, Draco?- preguntó el moreno. Draco se relamió rápidamente.

-Pues…- el rubio metió, lentamente, su mano derecha bajo la sabana y la removió por completo, mostrándose ante Harry totalmente desnudo como había dormido, luego tomó su miembro ya muy despierto entre sus manos, acariciándose a si mismo suavemente. Harry tuvo que ceñir sus manos con fuerza para contenerse de lanzársele encima en ese preciso instante.- me ayudabas con esto.

Draco jugó un momento con las ansias del pobre Harry, subiendo y bajando su mano de manera tentadora, todo antes de que éste se las retirara y se encargara de suplirlas con sus labios y su sedienta boca, haciéndolo lanzar un gemido al cielo seguido de un juramento y una maldición, desbordado.

Era sublime, Harry podía sentir como Draco se contorsionaba de placer bajo su cuerpo, escuchaba sus gemidos, como clamaba su nombre una y otra vez con voz ronca, siseante y perdida en un éxtasis.

Las manos de Draco viajaron a su cabello y lo asieron con suavidad, tratando de guiar sus movimientos. Harry sonrió. Draco siempre luchaba por mantener el control, aun cuando claramente no podía dominarse, él no sesgaba en el intento de marcar su territorio, de decirle, a su sutil y excitante manera: "Eres mío" y Harry simplemente adoraba eso.

Lo escuchó boquear en busca de aire y lanzar una maldición cuando su lengua se enredó con habilidad alrededor de su glande.

Sentir a Draco de aquella manera lo hacía sentir poderoso, le hacía sentir drogado con algo con lo que bien podía enviciarse y seguir viviendo. El sabor de Draco bajando por su garganta, paladeado por su lengua…sentir las manos del rubio enredadas en su cabello y cada movimiento que le hacían saber que éste estaba al limite, sus piernas abiertas y su cuerpo entregado.

Podría vivir allí el resto de su vida y sería feliz.

Deslizó su lengua de arriba abajo y tomó el miembro erecto de su febril amante entre sus manos, masajeándolo hábilmente y engullendo con gula y lascivia todo su tallo hasta el fondo.

Draco gritó con voz ronca y trató de detenerlo al halarlo con sus manos y subirlo a su altura, sin duda queriendo recuperar el control que hacía ya varios minutos había perdido. Harry se mordió un labio y repto por su cuerpo hasta juguetear en su cuello, sin soltar su miembro ni dejar de masajearlo. Draco jadeaba descontroladamente.

-Siempre quieres tener todo dominado Draco, siempre quieres tener el control…aun cuando soy yo quien te hace el amor, y hoy quiero que eso cambie.- susurró contra la piel de su cuello y Draco se estremeció por completo. Harry no sabía si había sido por la implicación de lo que había dicho o por la frase "hacer el amor".

Jadeó mordiendo su cuello y decidió marcarlo también, hacerle sentir a Draco que era tan suyo como él lo era del rubio.

Las manos de Draco que parecían tener vida propia, aun luchaban por guiar el encuentro, asiendo la cintura de Harry firme contra su cuerpo, arañando su espalda o tomando su nuca cuando compartían un beso. Harry gemía y se derretía ante su toque, pero en un movimiento desesperado, a punto de perder el poco, poquísimo control que había adquirido, tomó de la mesa de noche la varita del rubio y con un leve conjuro ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama.

Draco lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

-Harry… ¿Qué…?

Harry le sonrió ladinamente y lo beso en los labios suavemente antes de susurrarle:

- ¿Confías en mi? – Draco cerró los ojos.

- Confío- murmuró y Harry sintió algo cálido correrle por la venas. Algo totalmente ajeno a lo sexual.

Algo que traspasaba una frontera invisible entre ellos.

Se volvió a hundir entre las piernas de su compañero, haciendo el camino a la inversa con lentitud, paladeando el sabor salado del sudor esparcido en la piel de Draco, dejando besos húmedos por toda su extensión y arrancando gemidos cada vez más y más altos de su boca. Clavó la punta de sus dientes en un de los huesos de la cadera del rubio y éste alzó la pelvis, comenzando a desesperarse. Harry sonreía satisfecho. Era increíblemente satisfactoria la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Draco bajo el suyo, de tenerlo así, a ese punto _solo por él_.

Tomó de nuevo su sexo entre sus labios y Draco grito su nombre.

Harry sentía un arrebato de pasión correr por sus venas desquiciadamente mientras enloquecía a su amante con sus agasajos, llevándolo tan cerca del orgasmo que Draco temblaba incontrolablemente bajo su tacto. El rubio comenzó a sudar, estremeciéndose y tratando en vano de liberar sus manos del agarre, lastimándose un poco las muñecas.

-Harry…-susurró Draco de manera suplicante. El aludido lo ignoró y siguió en su labor, acrecentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, abarcando toda la extensión del miembro caliente del rubio entre sus manos y jugando con sus labios por todo su alrededor. Draco jadeó con más fuerza.- Por Salazar…no aguanto…Harry.- el moreno sonrió y se alzó, solo un poco, clavando la vista en los oscurecidos orbes grises y sin dejar de mover su mano con precisión, de arriba abajo.

-Pero yo no quiero que aguantes, Draco.- le susurró.

Y esa fue la señal…

Para que el rubio se rindiera, por fin, permitiéndose ser vencido por un orgasmo ensordecedor, arrebatador, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, alzando las caderas, gimiendo desde el fondo de su alma y dejando que gotas calientes y espesas de semen cayeran de su miembro hasta su abdomen, descarga tras descarga.

Harry apretó, sacando de él hasta la última gota de aquel liquido almizclado y luego, con ansia y lujuria, lamió el abdomen de su compañero, devorando su esencia derramada, paladeándola de manera obscena y… _oh Dios, santo Godric, aquello era tan, tan bueno,_ mordiendo la piel con la punta de sus dientes. Draco, sin perder ni un detalle de la acción, jadeó sonoramente tironeando una vez más de sus manos maniatadas, queriendo abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Harry sonrió y se sentó ahorcajadas sobre el rubio, rodeándolo con sus piernas y sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo entero ni por un segundo.

-Me vas a matar, ¿Lo sabes?- le preguntó Draco con voz ronca y falta de aliento. Harry rió.

-No te veo quejándote. –le replicó juguetonamente. El rubio entrecerró los ojos amenazadores y depredadoramente para luego cerrarlos azotado por las caricias del moreno que despertaban de nuevo y de manera incontenible e inexorable su lujuria y su libido. Harry se acercó más a su cuerpo, rozándolo de arriba abajo, frotándose contra él. Tomó el miembro que comenzaba a reanimarse bajo sus ardientes caricias y lo frotó hábilmente, haciendo que Draco comenzara a gemir nuevamente, con la piel perlada y los labios entreabiertos.

Harry se sentía morir, estaba aguantando aquello con unos esfuerzos astronómicos. El tener a Draco corriéndose frente a él y por él, entre sus manos, sentir su sabor almizclado corriendo libre por su paladar… por poco no le había hecho sucumbir a la tentación de tocarse a si mismo y culminar junto con el rubio. Pero se había contenido, con la autopromesa de que haría cosas mejores si soportaba un poco más aquel suplicio y llevaba a cabos sus planes.

Era increíble lo retorcido y perverso que se había vuelto en compañía de Draco.

Se acomodó sobre su compañero, sin dejar de tocarlo en ningún momento. Disfrutando como nunca de tenerlo subyugado bajo su cuerpo, sintiéndolo listo de nuevo, deseoso por su cuerpo, por enterrarse en él y hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento.

Se posicionó lentamente, sudando a mares y respirando con dificultad ya con demasiada tensión acumulada en su joven cuerpo. La piel roja e irritada de su miembro dio un suave tirón de anticipación cuando el falo caliente de Draco rozó su entrada. El rubio gimió y trató de impulsarse con sus caderas hacia arriba y Harry, vicioso, le permitió el movimiento solo un poco, concediéndole algo de libertad antes de apresar su boca y dejarse bajar de un solo largo, ardiente y desgarrador movimiento, gimiendo con voz gutural sobre los labios de Draco, ahogando el sonido de placer dentro de aquel beso desmedido.

Draco se tensó, lanzando un gemido y estirando su cuerpo, decididamente perdido y ahogado en las sensaciones placenteras.

Y Harry temblaba, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras él retomaba el aliento antes de comenzar a moverse de manera lenta y cadenciosa. Tortuosamente lento, al parecer del rubio quien se retorcía y gemía alzando sus caderas en un intento de clavarse en su interior con furia. Pero Harry lo mantenía firme con el peso de su cuerpo, controlándose de no moverse él mismo como poseso al instante en que sintió todo el miembro de Draco golpeando en su interior. Pero no, eso no era lo que él quería en aquel momento.

Un sudor constante perlaba la piel de Draco y los pequeños halos de luz solar que se colaban entre las ventanas y la lluvia que arreciaba en el exterior se reflejaban sobre la palidez exquisita del rubio, delimitando sus músculos en tensión tras cada movimiento que Harry hacia llevándolo hasta su interior, invitándolo a pasear su lengua por cada contorno muscular, delimitándolos con sus labios.

-Por Salazar…- gimió Draco cuando Harry hizo una oscilación especialmente larga, pausada y placentera.

El moreno, ciñendo las manos en el pecho rubio, clavando sus uñas sobre su piel; se acercó hasta hundirse en el cuello de Draco y éste jadeó fuertemente ante la nueva inclinación.

Harry, sabiéndose demasiado cerca del límite; tomó de manera imperceptible la varita de Draco entre sus manos y le susurró al oído con voz ronca y seductora:

-Voy a liberarte, Draco…- le faltaba el aliento. _Estaba tan malditamente cerca_, pero todavía quería algo más del rubio, todavía faltaba algo más- y cuando lo haga, quiero que me tomes…que lo hagas con fuerza- Draco gimió y movió sus manos de manera desesperada.- soy tuyo y quiero que… me… marques…-finalizó con un susurro y lanzando un _finite _no verbal.

Draco, de inmediato, tomó su cadera entre sus adoloridas manos y sin salirse de su interior le hizo voltearse para caer horizontalmente sobre la cama, quedando él encima.

Sus ojos y su piel ardían del más puro fuego y Harry se estremeció de arriba abajo.

Había algo, peligroso y que lo quemaba en aquellos ojos. Algo que le robaba el aliento y lo hacía sentir vulnerable, totalmente abnegado por su belleza y profundidad. Subyugado al poder que la mirada de Draco ejercía sobre su fuerza de voluntad.

Gritó con fuerza cuando el rubio se impulsó contra su cuerpo la primera vez, alzando sus piernas hasta subirlas sobre sus hombros mordidos y enrojecidos por él y aplastándolo con su peso.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó, comenzando a moverse furiosamente, agarrando sus piernas con firmeza y marcando un ritmo veloz y desquiciado. Harry cerró los ojos, perdiendo el norte ante el placer.

-¿Eres mió, no?- le preguntó el rubio mientras se movía de manera animal, entrando y saliendo en su cuerpo tan fuerte y rápido que lo ahogaba. Harry asintió gimiendo entrecortadamente, sintiendo su propio cuerpo llegar al límite.

-Si, Draco…- gimió mientras un orgasmo fuerte y avasallador comenzó a azotarlo lentamente. Comenzó en la punta de sus pies y fue colmándolo hasta inundar todo su cuerpo, cegándolo, ahogándolo, estremeciéndolo hasta desbordarse en las suaves oleadas que convulsionaron en su miembro, bañando su pecho con una esencia erótica.

Fue entonces cuando algo pareció calar en Draco de manera perturbadora. Sin cerrar los ojos, con la mirada fija en la suya, el rubio se impulsó unas pocas veces más en su interior hasta encontrar, de nuevo; su propio éxtasis en el cual se sumergió entre convulsiones exquisitamente placenteras, aferrando sus piernas hasta que le dejó marcas en la piel.

Un "Harry" susurrado, escapó de sus labios suavemente cuando Draco se dejó caer sobre su pecho aun lleno de las remanencias de su culminar. A éste pareció importarle poco o nada y se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello con familiaridad.

Harry acarició su cabello rubio con dedos temblorosos debido a la intensidad del momento que acaban de vivir y abrazando su cuerpo con ambas piernas en un movimiento envolvente. Draco se aferró a su cuerpo, sintiendo la misma fatalidad que él. Como si un abismo se abriera ante ellos ahora, recordando al mismo tiempo el funesto día anterior.

Harry fue el primero en hablar y lo que dice hace que Draco guarde silencio y lo aferre con aun más fuerza.

-No dejaré que lo hagan, Draco. No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado… lo prometo.

_N/A: ¿Recuerdan aquella época lejana en la cual me sentía insegura con el Drarry? Pues ya no, evidentemente. _

_Este Lemmon es el que más me ha gustado escribir, pues quería escribir un Harry pasivo pero que dominara a Draco de alguna manera. Creo que me salió bien, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Transmitió los sentimientos adecuadamente? _

_Otra cosa, la fragilidad de Harry me parece de lo más encantadora y ame la manera en la que Draco le dijo que le importaba…*_* ¿Y a ustedes?_

_Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo de El Origen, y para estas alturas ya debí haber publicado el nuevo y ansiado cap de IDF. Así que pronto nos veremos en los comentarios que aprovecho para agradecer de antemano con mucho amor, es un cielo leer sus opiniones, en serio me hacen la vida feliz. Y cuando terminemos con El Origen, comenzaremos con Fall Sleep. Momentos perdidos #2. _

_Me despido hasta dentro de un par de días._

_Kisses_

_IL_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Advertencias: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)).

Long Fic Slash **basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

_N/A: tengo los nervios a tope, ya descubrirán porque…siempre me pasa cuando hago algo…nuevo. Ya me dirán si les gusto, si soy un fiasco, si me quedó bien o no. Los amo! Disfruten la lectura_**.**

**Contenido: 3. 502 palabras.**

_**"… las sensaciones provocan sentimientos, y una sola acción produce mayores efectos que todas las palabras de un largo discurso"**_

**Les Liaisons Dangereuses- Relaciones Peligrosas.**

**Pierre Choderlos de Laclos**

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos"**

**#12: Necesidad.**

-Eres un idiota Harry, un jodido idiota imprudente- susurró Draco al oído del moreno la noche siguiente. Jadeando allí con suavidad y mordiendo el suave lóbulo de su oreja.

Harry; literalmente, se derritió entre sus brazos.

Estaban en el departamento del rubio, aquel lugar al que casi nunca iban pues a Draco le gustaba mucho más el hogar del moreno, siendo el departamento de Harry mucho más… cálido, privado y cómodo. Razón por la que ambos pasaban mucho más tiempo allí que en el suyo que era amplio, estilizado, elegante y frío. Pero esa noche era diferente, esa noche a Draco le apetecía estar entre las cuatro paredes de su propio departamento (amplio, vacío y solitario a su parecer), le apetecía _hacerle el amor a Harry_ en cada rincón del lugar, dejando grabado en las paredes el olor y los gemidos del moreno. Quería dejar marcado a Harry allí para siempre pues lo que había hecho aquel imbecil imprudente de mierda lo había descolocado, le había movido los cimientos de su mundo, le habían causado un alud de emociones que lo estaban enloqueciendo, aun más.

Pues nadie, jamás, había hecho algo así por él. Jodida fuera la valentía de los Gryffindor que rallaba en la imprudencia.

Gruñó y empujó con brusquedad los hombros de Harry contra la pared de su sala de estar y éste gimió, sujetando las pretinas de su pantalón para mantenerlo cerca de su cuerpo.

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi, lo sabes…-replicó Harry entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y boqueando en busca de aire. Draco mordió el cuello del moreno y se apretó contra él. Estaba a un tiempo furioso, emocionado y excitado.- Es más, Draco, admítelo…ibas a hacer exactamente lo mismo…solo…joder, solo que yo me adelante.- jadeó Harry con esfuerzo mientras Draco lo despojaba de su ropa de calle, lanzando la camisa negra lejos en el suelo. La prenda cayó como un desorden sobre la mesita en el centro de la salita, un par de escalones céntricos más abajo de donde estaban ellos parados. –Merlín…-rezó Harry, cuando al segundo después Draco bajó por todo su torso, trazando un camino de besos húmedos. El rubio gimió y mordió la sensible piel del pecho trabajado por el ejercicio.- Draco…

-Es irrelevante, Harry, lo que yo estaba por hacer es irrelevante. –murmuró, alzándose de nuevo y susurrando contra la piel del cuello del moreno, con voz firme. Estaba molesto. Sentía como si siempre Harry le ganara ¿Por qué mierda siempre le ganaba? Gruñó. Le debía todo al mago que tenía entre los brazos. Le debía su varita, su apellido, su vida, su felicidad y ahora; su trabajo. ¿Cuánto más debía deberle? ¿Por qué Harry hacía aquello? No entendía los gestos del moreno, no entendía su desinteresada manera de ser, no entendía su imprudencia, su impulsividad…pero que Salazar lo perdonara, amaba todo aquello de aquel testarudo Gryffindor. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, porque Draco sabía que los sentimientos de Harry nunca le pertenecerían, no completamente. Sabía que una parte importante de los sentimientos del moreno siempre le pertenecerían a _ella_…y Merlín, aquello dolía como sal en una herida, escocía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo y besarlo a la vez. – Tu…tu eres un imprudente de mierda, te odio ¿Me entiendes? Te odio…eso que hiciste…

Apretó los ojos que mantenía cerrados y el recuerdo lo golpeó con fuerza.

_Cada paso que daba y que lo acercaba a la oficina del Ministro era como una lenta agonía para él. _

_Saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer le hacía temblar las piernas. Pero Draco había tomado una dedición. Recordó con fuerza el porque hacía aquello, el porque hacía aquel movimiento más digno de un Gryffindor que de alguien como él, y luego recordó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, que se sacrificaba de alguna manera para proteger a quien le importaba._

_Bufó para si mismo, de manera resignada. Vaya idiota se había vuelto con los años…_

_Apretó el pergamino y abrió la puerta de la oficina del Ministro._

_Lo que encontró adentro lo dejó paralizado por algunos segundos. Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente frente a un Kingsley Shakelbot que los miraba ahora a ambos, de una manera que dejaba traslucir su irritación. Y Harry sonreía, abiertamente. _

_LE sonreía, a él. A Draco._

_Draco frunció el entrecejo antes de que el Ministro lo invitara a pasar._

_-Ah, señor Malfoy, justo a tiempo. Pase. –le indicó, señalando una silla al lado del Jefe de Aurores. Draco tomó asiento, y mientras caminaba se sintió como en un extraño letargo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?- presumo, Señor Malfoy, que viene aquí por el mismo motivo que el Señor Potter…evitar que usted sea despedido. – Draco giró su vista hacia Harry con tanta velocidad que el cuello le dolió, pero éste miraba sus manos con aparente fascinación. - ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó Kingsley y Draco se obligo a retirar su mirada del moreno._

_-No Señor, no se equivoca.- respondió por monotonía. _

_-Pues bien, el Señor Potter aquí presente me presentó esta mañana un argumento bastante, digamos que "convincente", acerca del tema en cuestión. Así que he reconsiderado…- Draco giró de nuevo su mirada hacia Harry, sin poderlo evitar. Éste aun no se dignaba a verlo. ¿Qué mierda le había dicho Harry a Shakelbot?- Usted no será despedido, me he dado cuenta de que, en efecto, tal acción sería perjudicial para el Escuadrón. –Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Usted es el mejor Entrenador que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, Señor Malfoy._

_-Gracias Señor- agradeció Draco, estrujando bajo la túnica el pergamino que aun tenía sujeto en una palma. ¿A que estaba jugando Harry? ¿Qué había hecho, dicho? _

_- Pero, y eso estaba hablando con el Señor Potter cuando usted llegó intempestivamente a mi oficina, pondré ciertas condiciones para que ambos sigan desempeñando su trabajo- dijo, pronunciando intencionalmente la palabra "ambos" y "trabajo" con énfasis. Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba siendo chantajeado? Kingsley se fue directo al punto- Si han de continuar con su, interacción extracurricular, pues les exigiré la mayor responsabilidad en cuanto a eso, les pido discreción. Fuera de eso, pueden hacer lo que deseen. Pero sean discretos…respeten el lugar de trabajo. ¿Quedó claro?- Draco asintió, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida como un irresponsable. –Sino, me temo que ni los mejores argumentos del Señor Potter serán válidos para evitar que ambos sean despedidos._

…_._

_-¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Shakelbot, Harry? – increpó Draco, cinco minutos más tarde mientras ambos bajaban al piso del Escuadrón en el ascensor. Draco aprovecho que el transporte estaba sorpresivamente vacío para sacar aquello que lo estaba atormentando. Harry tuvo el descaro de reírse._

_-Solo renuncie.- respondió y Draco abrió mucho sus ojos grises._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó a gritos. Se abrió la puerta en el piso del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia y subieron par de brujas con aspecto cansado. Draco bajó la voz.- ¿Renunciaste?-repitió casi en un susurro. Las brujas los miraron despectivamente y les dieron la espalda en el ascensor. Draco las ignoró._

_-Solo le dije que si te despedía yo me iría también, así que el Escuadrón se quedaría sin Jefe y sin Entrenador. Kingsley se lo pensó y decidió que era mejor mantenerte en el Escuadrón- Draco lo miró fijamente, no pudiendo creer lo que había oído._

_-¿Qué?- repitió, estupidamente. Harry le sonrió con desparpajo._

_-Lo que oyes, Kingsley aceptó…-el moreno hizo una mueca amarga- no sin antes soltarme con sarcasmo que "no sabía que el Sr. Malfoy le fuera tan importante, Potter"_

Eso descolocó a Draco de una manera inimaginable.

Durante el resto del día su humor había empeorado gradualmente. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía aceptarlo y lo peor: no podía entenderlo.

Draco no entendía el porque Harry había hecho aquello, el porque se había sacrificado por él. ¿Era porque se sentía culpable? Había algo que él sentía que se le escapaba y el no saber que mierda era lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entre besos, caricias y empujones, llegaron a su alcoba. Draco había ido perdiendo sus ropas en el camino y despojando a Harry de las suyas.

No entendía porque Harry hacía eso por él si estaba enamorado de otra persona…y ese tipo de cosas no se hacen por alguien a quien no se ama. Sentía que estaba sobrepasando los límites que él mismo se había impuesto con Harry, que estaba _sintiendo_ más de lo que creyó posible alguna vez por él.

Porque si, Harry le importaba, mucho. Pero muy, muy en el fondo de su alma él sabía que no era _solo_ eso. Que era más.

Y el saber que éste sentía aquello pero por _otra_ persona, por su amiga, por _Granger_…lo estaba destrozando en la inseguridad.

Aquel último gesto lo había confundido hasta lo impensable.

¿Qué mierda significaba?

La odiaba. Odiaba a Granger como nunca en su vida, porque sabía que contra eso que el moreno sentía por ella, él jamás iba a poder competir. Draco sabía que él estaba lejos de significar tanto para Harry Potter. Quizás le importaba un poco, quizás era más que sexo espectacularmente bueno…pero jamás sería amor.

-Draco, escúchame…- oyó que Harry le decía, quizás para tratar de explicarle su comportamiento. Pero a esas alturas Draco no quería escuchar._ No podía_.

-Cállate- le siseó, mordiendo sus labios para acentuar la orden.

Furioso, celoso, con algo de desolación y sintiendo su cuerpo explotar entre el placer de sus caricias, Draco lanzó a Harry contra el colchón de su cama y se acomodó sobre él, besando cada porción de su cuerpo desnudo, bebiendo de su piel y jadeando ante la fricción que causaba su erección contra la del moreno que movía sus caderas contra la suya necesitadamente.

Besó la depresión de su cuello, mordisqueó lentamente su manzana de adán, llegó hasta su hombro derecho dejando un rastro húmedo con sus labios y descendió un poco hasta toparse con los trabajados pectorales del moreno, donde jugó con sus labios hasta que éste gimoteó, desesperado.

Draco bajó aun más, paseando sus labios por el abdomen de Harry y hundiendo su lengua una y otra vez en su ombligo. Un sabor salado y exquisito inundó su paladar cuando se empapó de preseminal. El rubio se alzó y lo contempló, a la altura de su pecho y su cuello la erección de Harry lo golpeaba suavemente.

Con ansiedad, se deslizó otro poco hacía abajo para devorarla entre sus labios, llevándola en un solo agónico movimiento hasta el fondo de su garganta. Era grueso y perfecto, piel tersa y tirante que le ahogó un poco. Se deslizó hacía fuera con premeditada lentitud y comenzó a trazar hilos de caricias con la punta de su lengua.

Draco iba lento, tortuosamente lento y eso pareció despertar algo en Harry que él no había visto nunca.

Posesión.

Con un gruñido que le erizó hasta la última célula del cuerpo, Harry se alzó y lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura, luego lo giró para quedar él encima y tomarlo desde arriba. El moreno comenzó un caminó de besos y mordidas, se acomodó entre sus piernas y se alzó hasta rozar a centímetros sus rostros.

Lo miraba a los ojos, traspasando su alma con aquella mirada cristalina del color del jade. Draco jadeó fuertemente ante el remazo de poderosa magia que lo golpeó, salida directamente del centro del hombre que lo dominaba desde su posición.

-¿Quieres saber porque lo hice? – le preguntó éste, jadeando.

Draco se encontró asintiendo y sin poder decir ni una sola maldita palabra. Estaba hipnotizado, subyugado totalmente bajo el cuerpo de Harry.

Estaba seguro que si Harry le decía que Voldemort estaba parado en la puta puerta de su cuarto en ese momento, a él le hubiera importado media mierda. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento y por el resto de su vida eran los labios de Harry, su cuerpo sobre el suyo y aquella piel que siempre era tan endemoniadamente suave y _dulce_, pegada a su cuerpo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, en aquel gesto tan suyo que a Draco simplemente le enloquecía. El rubio se alzó y lo besó.

Mientras se desvivía en aquel beso desmesurado, Draco se dio cuenta que realmente no le importaba porque mierda Harry había hecho aquello por él. Draco entendió que lo único que debía importarle era que en ese momento, en ese tiempo y espacio, Harry (sin importar lo que sentía por _alguien_ más) estaba allí, con él. Entregándose completamente.

El moreno lo giró sobre la cama hasta dejarlo boca abajo y Draco pensó que la pérdida de aquellos labios sobre los propios era un crimen imperdonable. Pero pronto el pensamiento fue reemplazado por un amasijo incongruente en lo que antes se denominaba su cerebro, porque Harry bajaba su boca y sus añorados labios por la superficie de su espalda, bajaba, bajaba y _bajaba_…lamiendo, mordiendo, dejando un reguero exquisito de saliva hasta llegar al final y perderse entre la hendidura de sus glúteos, donde los separó y comenzó a jugar con su maldita y hábil lengua, rozando de arriba abajo, lentamente.

Y…mierda, aquello se sentía tan caliente, tan húmedo y tan bien…Harry, de alguna manera unió dos de sus dedos a sus caricias, hundiendo en él uno primero y el otro después, reemplazando su lengua y preparándolo. Draco gimió, ahogando su voz sobre la superficie de su almohada. El idiota iba tan lento y tan suave que lo estaba matando…quería gritar, moverse desesperado, quería clavarse contra aquellos malditos dedos. Harry unió uno más y Draco alzó la cabeza, gimiendo algo que sonó como una suplica vedada en una orden.

_-¡ohjoder!_ –dijo, cuando Harry giró sus dedos _muy_ adentro de él. Lo sintió sonreír.

-Sube las rodillas…-ordenó el moreno, y por un momento Draco se congratulo de oír un temblor en su voz. Sin pararse a pensar en que le estaba _obedeciendo_, Draco hizo lo que le pedía y alzó el rostro un poco clavando la mirada al frente.

_Bum_

Algo explotó en su pecho en ese instante, mientras se arrepentía al mismo tiempo que casi se corría al ver su propia imagen y la de Harry reflejada en las paredes de espejo que poseía su armario de dos plazas. Por un momento se preguntó el porque mierda él tendría que ser un narcisista insufrible.

Harry estaba de rodillas a su espalda, acariciando sus costados con extremada lentitud. El sudor sobre su piel era brillante y lo llamaba a gritos para deslizar su lengua sobre él y lamerlo entero, quitando cualquier rastro salado.

Pero era en sus ojos donde Draco se había anclado. Una mirada vidriosa, perdida y ahogada en el deseo abrasador e incontrolable que su dueño sentía por él. Y aquello, que Merlín lo amparara, era lo más exquisito que había sentido en su vida. Se hundió en aquella mirada que se reflejaba en el espejo mientras Harry sacaba sus dedos de su cuerpo y comenzaba tomarlo, lentamente, dándole tiempo a Draco de acostumbrarse a su invasión gruesa y caliente.

Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente. La imagen era demasiado…demasiado tentadora, demasiado ardiente, demasiado reveladora…_simplemente era demasiado_.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante y se empujó un poco hacia Harry, clavándose él mismo, gimiendo fuertemente por lo grueso y duro de aquello que lo traspasaba hasta el centro mismo de su maldita alma.

Harry cayó sobre su espalda cuando su pelvis golpeó a Draco y apoyó sus manos junto a las suyas sobre la cama, comenzando un movimiento lento y largo, entrando y saliendo casi en su totalidad y logrando que Draco gimiera como nunca jamás pensó que iba a gemir. Necesitado y desesperado.

Merlín, quería más…más…_más_.

-Más…- pidió y Harry lo complació, levantándose y tomando sus caderas para impulsarse tan adentro y tan duró que Draco pensó que se iba a partir en dos.

Salazar…había un fuego que quemaba su garganta…ardía, incineraba y encendía cada partícula de su cuerpo. Jadeó más, más y más mientras Harry marcaba sus dedos en su cintura y subía otra mano hasta tomar su cabello sudado, obligándolo a mirarlos en el espejo.

Harry era la viva imagen del erotismo. Desnudo y tallado a mano por artistas adoradores de la perfección romana, tomándolo del cabello mientras se impulsaba rápidamente en su interior, dominándolo, tomándolo entero. Y él, Draco, dejándolo hacerlo, entregado por completo, con sus brazos y sus rodillas sosteniendo milagrosamente el peso de sus cuerpos, resistiendo cada embate con expresión de desbordado placer. Una expresión que, hasta a él, le pareció excitante y erótica. Cerró los ojos.

Iba a estallar si seguía mirando.

Pero Harry no tenía entre sus planes el que él dejara de ver. Con la mano en su cintura, le hizo palanca y lo levantó hasta que Draco sintió su espalda golpear contra el pecho del moreno. Se recostó de él, apoyándose en sus pies y alzó ambas manos lanzándolas hacia atrás, con una se sostuvo de su cuello y la otra la enredó del cabello azabache que cosquilleaba en su mejilla. Pronto, Draco comenzó a subir y bajar a su ritmo, clavándose la dureza de Harry tan adentró que su cuerpo vibró intensamente, mientras él lanzaba un gemido gutural y desesperado.

Harry se acercó y mordió su cuello mientras que la mano que mantenía antes en su cadera se deslizaba hasta atrapar su muslo y lo ayudaba a moverse de arriba abajo. Su otra extremidad reptó por sus costados y encontró hogar en su pecho, pellizcando sus tetillas hasta erizarlas, arañando su torso hasta enrojecerlo y luego bajó hasta su erección, arrullándola con suavidad hasta enloquecerlo.

Draco se miró en el espejo y gritó de placer, haciendo de sus movimientos una danza descontrolada. La imagen era desbordada sensualidad. Se removió una y otra vez, de nuevo, arriba y abajo, lento y profundo, rápido y agonizante. Harry se acercó a su cuello, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos a través del espejo y él lo oyó susurrar con dificultad:

-¿Sabes… porque… lo hice? ¿Sabes porque…no permití que, _Dios_, que te…alejaran de mi?- preguntó, jadeando cada palabra entre las diminutas pausas de los movimientos de Draco.- ¿Quieres…saber…Draco, porque…hice hasta lo…_joder_, hasta lo imposible por…ti?- Draco asintió, enterrándose más, más y más, sin perder el ritmo y disfrutando como nunca de aquella voz vacilante y arrulladora golpeando su cuello. Merlín, si había algo que a él le gustaba, era la voz de Harry. Éste continuó, aferrándose a su muslo con más fuerza, clavando sus dedos y moviéndolo de arriba abajo con desquiciante rapidez. – Porque…_joder, así…ohDios, Draco_… porque nadie…me hace sentir…esto, porque…nadie me hace…sentir…_así_, porque…yo…yo, te…- Harry gimió guturalmente con voz ronca y lo mordió en el cuello mientras un incontenible temblor lo invadía y Draco comenzó a sentir como lo llenaba completamente, olas y olas calientes bañando sus entrañas y mierda el sentirlo, el _saberlo_, fue suficiente para él.

Abriendo los ojos que no sabía cuando había cerrado fuertemente, y clavándolos a través del espejo en el rostro de Harry contraído en una expresión de placer inigualable, Draco explotó en mil millones de piezas, rompiéndose y volviéndose a unir, arqueando su espalda contra el pecho del moreno, desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos, apoyándose por completo en él.

Su mirada se perdió una y mil veces en los hilos espesos de su propio semen que bañaba su piel enrojecida y en los ojos de Harry fijos en él. Su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse y por un momento solo escuchó el sonido rítmico de su propio corazón retumbando en su pecho descontroladamente, como si quisiera salírsele de allí.

Harry lo sostuvo todo el tiempo, sin perderse su expresión, ayudándolo con movimientos que se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos y besando su cuello con suavidad y posesión. Marcándolo con sus labios.

Respirar correctamente parecía ser una tarea que sus pulmones habían olvidado y lentamente éstos recobraron la memoria, buscando oxigeno a través de sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos. Draco recostó la cabeza del cuello de Harry y ambos cayeron hacia atrás, acomodándose sobre su mullida cama de colchas blancas.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Draco pudo hablar. Su voz salió ronca y ardiente pero, extrañamente aquello le encantó, era una señal de lo que habían vivido.

- ¿Por qué tu me…? –preguntó a duras penas. Harry, quien acariciaba lánguidamente la piel que rodeaba su ombligo, sonrió quedamente y Draco sintió con un escalofrío placentero el gesto contra su cuello. La mano que tenía enredada en su desastroso cabello azabache comenzó un juego ligero e inocente.

El que Harry no se hubiera salido de su interior le causaba una sensación de abrumadores sentimientos. Seguían tan unidos en ese diminuto universo, húmedo, caliente y perfecto que era solo de ellos…

Harry suspiró.

-Yo te necesito.- completó el moreno, y Draco sonrió.

No, no era un "te amo" pero era mucho más que eso. Porque en aquel instante Draco estuvo completamente seguro que aquella "necesidad" nunca sería satisfecha por nadie más que él.

Y aquello, era más de lo que podía desear. Para él, era perfecto.

_N/A: Bueno…allí esta, esto es oficialmente mi primer Harco. Y he de decir que me-en-can-to. XD y ESO, queridos, es peligroso…muajajaja. En este capitulo tenía que poner el lado posesivo de Harry pues él debía decirle y demostrarle muchas cosas a Draco…y creo que lo hizo muy, muy, muy bien…también tenía curiosidad por colocarlos en la casa de Draco, espero les haya gustado el ligero cambio de ambiente (porque no sale mucho) y lo que el entorno significaba para nuestro rubio favorito._

_En fin, ya casi llegamos al final de __**El Origen**__ ya comencé a redactar __**Fall Sleep**__ así que saboreen los dos capítulos que faltan de esta historia. En la página oficial __**IDF fanfic**__, en Facebook, encontrarán fanarts que he hecho para un par de capítulos de __**El Origen**__ y de __**IDF**__. Pueden pasar por allá, comentarlas y charlar conmigo. ^^ _

_De antemano, ADVIERTO QUE: algunas de las imágenes pueden herir susceptibilidades, es decir, son explicitas. _

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de nuevo me he retrasado al responder pero sepan que los leo TODOS y que LOS AMO y me hacen MUY feliz. Me hacen el día al leer sus opiniones. Les dejo un beso gigante y les envió un Draco y un Harry para dormir. ;)_

_Kisses_

_IL_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

**Long fic** Drarry **basado en el universo de mi long Fic: I.D.F**, puede contener Spoilers, pero son eventos previos a la historia. Aun así deben leer bajo su propio riesgo, advierto que todas las referencias a personajes y datos cronológicos son referentes a **I.D.F** no a los libros ni películas. Todas las diferencias que pudiese haber entre lo planteado en I.D.F con el esquema temporal (fechas, años, edades de los personajes, etc.) son ediciones que hago y replanteo a conciencia. Estoy sujeta a errores humanos, recuérdenlo.

**Contenido: 1.947 palabras, según el contador de Word.**

"_**Charmion.- Ya no hay sueños entre nosotros; pero dejemos para después estos misterios. Me alegro de verte dueño de tu razón, y tal como si estuvieras vivo. El velo de la sombra se ha apartado ya de tus ojos. Ten ánimo y nada temas. Los días de sopor que te estaban asignados se han cumplido, y mañana te introduciré yo mismo en las alegrías y las maravillas de tu nueva existencia."**_

**La conversación de Eiros y Charmion**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

**I.D.F -El Origen**

**Volumen #1 de la serie "Momentos perdidos" **

**Capitulo #13 "Reglas"**

_**La primera regla que ambos vamos a seguir de ahora en adelante, será mantener nuestra relación estrictamente fuera de la oficina. ¿Entendido?**_

_**No dejaré que vuelvas a hacer ninguna estupidez por mí. **_

_**Eres un idiota, Harry.**_

_**Draco.**_

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa mientras doblaba la nota que Draco había dejado pegada sobre su almohada aquella mañana antes de partir a la oficina antes que él, se reclinó en la silla de su propia oficina y suspiró con agrado. Estaba feliz y satisfecho, aunque Draco quisiera ahorcarlo por salvar su trabajo a costa del propio, aunque le hubiera confesado a media sus sentimientos, aunque supiera que Draco no se los correspondía enteramente…Harry se sentía completamente feliz. Estaba en paz con su alma.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía claro con lo que sentía y quería.

Esa mañana, mientras tomaba una ducha larga en el baño pulcramente arreglado del rubio, Harry pensó en lo sumamente excitante que había encontrado la reacción de Draco ante lo que él había hecho por mantenerlo en el Escuadrón. Pensó en que, después de todo, sus percepciones de la vida eran totalmente diferentes, que la manera en que Draco había sentido sus acciones era diametralmente opuesto a como él lo hubiera hecho. Harry pensaba que eran distintos a muchísimos niveles, pero que a muchos otros se complementaban a la perfección y que era eso, precisamente, lo que hacía que aquel innombrable sentimiento ardiera en su pecho como una flama incandescente hasta consumir por completo su voluntad.

Harry, quien pensaba que su trabajo en el Escuadrón de Aurores no era tan imprescindible como el de Draco, no había dudado ni dos segundos en ponerse en la línea de fuego con tal de mantener al rubio donde debía estar.

Lo había hecho tanto por el motivo egoísta de que no alejaran a Draco de él, tanto como por el motivo profesional de asegurarse de que el mejor entrenador del mundo mágico continuara con su labor.

Si Draco no entendía sus motivos….

Suspiró, tratando de no pensar en la mínima decepción que había sentido al descubrir que Draco no había podido llegar a la conclusión obvia de sus sentimientos por él a través de sus acciones. Y lo que más le había dolido en aquel minúsculo momento había sido la certeza de saber que Draco no lo entendería porque éste sabía que él estaba enamorado también de Hermione…y ¿Como puedes decirle a alguien te amo, cuando esa persona sabe que amas a alguien más?

¿Cómo puedes hacerle entender a esa persona que, a pesar de eso, le amas como nunca pensabas amar a nadie? ¿Con una necesidad abrasadora que quemaba, ardía y dolía?

¿Cómo puedes hacerle ver a una persona que le amas tanto que eres capaz de enfrentar lo que sea con tal de mantenerlo cerca? ¿De hacerlo feliz? ¿De ayudarlo?

¿Cómo puedes hacerle entender que _eso_ que sientes también es amor?

Él quería que Draco lo supiera, que Draco supiera que le amaba…y ya no le importaba tanto si éste le correspondía su sentimiento en la misma medida. Solo quería que Draco _lo supiera._

Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió un poco cuando recordó que toda aquella idea de sacrificar su trabajo por el de Draco no había sido enteramente suya.

La mañana anterior, cuando Harry había llegado a su oficina ensimismado en encontrar una solución a su problema y el de Draco, después de estar en su departamento con éste todo el fin de semana, un visitante inesperado había tocado a su puerta a eso de las 7:00 Am.

_-¿Señor?- preguntó Harry al Ex Entrenador en Jefe, el anciano Wharton quien lo miraba sonriente en el umbral de su oficina.- Disculpe mi crudeza, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?- el anciano, ante su estupefacción, rodó los ojos y lo hizo a un lado para entrar con desparpajo a su oficina._

_-Que modales Potter. Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. – el anciano se sentó con comodidad y le hablo como si Harry y él fueran amigos que tenían siglos sin verse. Grandes amigos. Harry caminó hasta su silla sintiéndose dentro de una extraña pesadilla.- El retiro me cayo de perlas, tengo un boleto de avión que sale para Mallorca en unas horas donde iré a pasar unas largas vacaciones con mi señora esposa. –Harry se hizo la nota mental de no saber que su entrenador tenia esposa. Reprimió un escalofrío. – Pero antes de irme, me entere de algunas cosas interesantes y vine de inmediato para volver a patear tu culo en la dirección correcta, Potter. _

_Si Harry encontró extraño el vocabulario de su entrenador, no lo demostró. Todo a su alrededor se le hacía tan bizarro que era poco lo que podía sorprenderlo. _

_-¿Qué cosas interesantes?- preguntó, aunque ciertamente tenía una muy clara idea de que era eso de lo que su entrenador se había enterado. Con un sentimiento extraño se dio cuenta que ese anciano siempre había estado al pendiente de ellos, como un tío algo extrovertido y al mismo tiempo severo. Se preguntó si ese anciano había leído antes que él y que Draco todas las señales que ambos irradiaban a la distancia._

_Seguramente si._

_El pensamiento lo hizo enrojecer._

_El ex entrenador Wharton lo miró fijamente y se cruzó de manos, como si él fuera muy idiota o estuvieran hablando en un idioma diferente._

_-Sobre usted y el joven Malfoy, Potter. Sobre su relación y la amenaza que pende sobre ambos.- Harry, aun así, se sorprendió un poco, alzando ambas cejas hasta que rozaron su flequillo. Wharton resopló y se inclinó, mirándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos azules.- mejor dicho, la amenaza que pende sobre el Escuadrón de Aurores de perder a su Entrenador en Jefe._

_-Señor, yo…no se que…- tartamudeo y Wharton le hizo un gesto con la mano con desdén antes de interrumpirlo._

_-¿No sabes que hacer? Dime, Potter, ¿Qué has pensado hacer? ¿Has pensado, seriamente, en algo?- Harry negó. Había pensado en muchas cosas, todas igual de inútiles.- primero, quiero asumir que sabes que esta amenaza no es personal, que sabes que es una amenaza sobre todo el trabajo que vienen haciendo. Voy a asumir que sabes que esto es una señal de que lo están haciendo bien, que están moviendo lo que deben mover. Voy a asumir también que sabes quien eres tu y que eso incide sobre todo lo que haces.- Harry lo miró confuso. _

_-¿Saber quien soy? Solo soy… -comenzó a decir pero Wharton, de nuevo, lo interrumpió._

_-Eres Harry Potter-le dijo con simpleza y Harry se calló ante lo abrupto de su afirmación. Por una vez, se vio a si mismo por quien era, y no por quien esperaba ser. Se vio como "Harry Potter" no como "Harry" y aquello lo descolocó.- Hagas lo que hagas, vistas lo que vistas, sigues y seguirás siendo Harry Potter. Esperan cosas de ti y tu debes asumir eso. _

_El moreno tragó un poco y cerró los ojos. Estaba abrumado._

_Durante años había luchado contra el concepto que todos tenían de él, había rechazado su propio destino pensando en la injusticia que lo rodeaba pero ahora se veía obligado a aceptarse tal cual como era, se veía obligado a asumir su identidad. Si, él en efecto era Harry Potter. Y todo lo que hacía por supuesto que afectaba todo el puto mundo mágico…porque no podía simplemente evadir ser él, no podía aunque quisiera. Harry se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de lo que pesaba su nombre… algo de aquello debió reflejarse en su mirada porque Wharton asintió, conforme._

_-¿Usted cree…que sea posible que yo…- _

_-No lo creo, Potter, estoy seguro.- afirmó su ex entrenador que parecía decidido a no dejarlo hablar aquella mañana.- Estoy seguro, Potter, de que El elegido tendrá razones de peso para hacer recapacitar al Ministro, porque, ¿Qué es el Escuadrón de Aurores sin quienes lo representan?- Harry sonrió de medio lado y su ex entrenador lo imitó antes de ponerse en pie con un quejido.- Confió en que sabrá mover las piezas correcta, Potter, después de todo estoy seguro que no me hará perder ni el tiempo, ni el empeño y ni la dedicación que puse para colocarlos en donde están ¿Verdad?- le preguntó y Harry cambió su sonrisa a una de afecto._

_-No señor, no le haré perder su tiempo.- respondió mientras el anciano abría la puerta de su oficina._

_-Mas vale…hasta luego Potter._

_-Felices vacaciones, Wharton._

Había funcionado y aunque se había ganado la enemistad de Kingsley por chantajearlo de aquella manera, Harry no se arrepentía. Estaba cansado de dejar que todos en el Ministerio (y en el Mundo Mágico) usaran su nombre y lo que representaba para su beneficio. Era hora de que él le sacara partido a ser "Harry Potter", era hora de mover sus propios hilos y hacer su vida como deseaba hacerla… y eso, incluía a Draco Malfoy.

Eso pensaba cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Draco entró por ella vestido con su uniforme azul de Auror y llevando un pergamino en la mano. Harry se enderezó en su silla y lo miró con sus ojos brillando. Draco alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

- ¿Draco? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Harry con total familiaridad. Draco frunció el ceño y el moreno se intimido un poco. Cierto, en la oficina debían mantener las apariencias…carraspeó y se corrigió- ¿Qué necesitas, Malfoy?- Draco sonrió solo un poco, de medio lado y dejó el pergamino en su escritorio.

-Que firmes esto, Potter. Es una autorización.- aclaró mientras Harry, con curiosidad, abría el pergamino y leía. – es para ir a buscar el armamento nuevo para el escuadrón…

-¿Okaido? – preguntó Harry, había duda explicita transmitida en su voz- ¿Okaido, Japón? ¿Te vas para Japón?- preguntó, cada vez mas personal, olvidando la nota y la advertencia de Draco sobre ellos dos. El rubio decidió ignorar eso y se sentó.

-Salgo en dos semanas, iré a buscar un fabricante de Katanas…quiero hacer un pedido personal para la mía. – Draco hablaba a voz de ruego y Harry suspiró y sonrió internamente murmurando un "tramposo" para si mismo. – solo necesito que firmes la autorización para que el viaje pase por Administración y me den los viáticos, aunque no son necesarios; _obviamente_, pero burocracia es burocracia. –Harry se quedó viendo fijamente el pergamino durante tanto tiempo que Draco apremió.- ¿Entonces? ¿La firmas?- preguntó.

Harry sonrió para si mismo, escudado como estaba tras el pergamino. Draco sonaba como un niño pequeño y el moreno estaba seguro de que si firmaba la autorización éste daría botes en su asiento.

-De acuerdo…-respondió, fingiendo hacer algo que le costaba horrores. – Pero deberás cumplir la guardia del fin de semana.- impuso y fue entonces cuando bajó el pergamino y alzó su pluma, dispuesto a firmar la susodicha autorización.

Draco estaba lívido. Harry nunca le había puesto condiciones para nada…

-¿Qué? ¿El fin de semana? ¿Todo? ¿Quieres que haga la guardia doble?- Harry asintió.

-Sip…- el rubio frunció el entrecejo y gruñó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se me da la gana, tienes que reponer todo el tiempo que te iras…Malfoy.- replicó y un brillo cruzó la mirada de Draco, comprendiendo. Harry alzó una ceja y lo retó con la mirada. - ¿De acuerdo?

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo harás que no llame la atención? ¿Tú y yo, haciendo una guardia, juntos? – preguntó el rubio en voz baja e irónica. Harry sonrió de medio lado mientras firmaba la autorización del rubio y luego la alzaba con una mano y se la tendía.

-¿Qué no te has enterado? Soy El Elegido, Malfoy y el Jefe de Aurores…puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.

Draco tomó el pergamino y soltó una risa incrédula.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabes?- Harry solo le sonrió.

_**N/A:**__ Buenas buenas! ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, espero que estupendamente. _

_Bueno, primero que todo, lamento la demora con la entrega de este capitulo. La culpa no es mía, la culpa es en primera instancia de Harry quien se mantuvo reacio a que este fic concluyera y no me dejó escribirlo durante par de días en los que me frustré al cubo. Luego, la culpa fue de mi trabajo. Merlín, les juro que es imposible vivir con un horario como el mío…pero, bueno, aun así aquí estoy, entregándoles el penúltimo capitulo. Iba a ser el final pero después de días y días analizando decidí cortarlo aquí y dejar el final en el otro cap, contado por Draco. Quería cerrar con Harry, como comencé…pero creo que aun mi rubio tiene unas pocas cosas que decir._

_Ya aclarado eso, ¿Qué les pareció? Se que está corto…pero quería plasmar no más la madures emocional de Harry y lo que evolucionó a través de la historia._

_^^ Como siempre, nos vemos en los comentarios que agradezco de antemano y en los cuales me disculpo por no poder responder aun. Lo siento! Pronto lo haré, promesa de bruja._

_Kisses_

_IL_


End file.
